The Bond of Love
by DDDDISSSHA
Summary: Betrothal Fic! All Harry, Ginny and the rest of their generation has wanted is for their children to have a life unburdened by fate, for them to have the ability to make their own choices and to live and love freely. But it all changes with one knock at their door. In a cruel twist of fate Harry and Ginny discover that their newborn daughter is betrothed...to Scorpius Malfoy!
1. The Agreement

It was a moonless night, the streets leading up the stood dark casting unnatural shadows from trees as a lone figure stood on the fences of a three story home, his dark brown robes blending well with the darkness of his surroundings. His fingers twitched as he tapped a continuous beat against his thighs, eyes focused on the topmost window as the breeze fluttered the sheer curtains. He stood happily humming a soft tune, a bad imitation of the one that he remembered his mother singing to him.

The light summer breeze fluttered his dark hair against his forehead in a way that reminded him of his mothers light caresses. It was a special day today; his insides somersaulted as his gaze shifted upon the colour picture in his other hand, it wasn't an ordinary picture, it moved as if the inhabitants of the photograph were alive.

It had been splashed all across the front page of The Daily Prophet, a wizarding newspaper native to the United Kingdom. But nonetheless, the news of the arrival of the newest member of the family of heroes had made its way all over the continent. He marvelled at the little smile lighting up the tiny face, eyes focused straight at the photographer as if she knew that _he_ would be watching.

Oh how couldn't he, this was his destiny; his life would finally have meaning again. The little bundle pressed lovingly between the couple as they gazed at her with adoration already had him and the rest of the world spinning at her fingertips and she was but a few days old, her big brown eyes staring right into his blue ones calling to his soul, summoning his very essence. He would give his life for her he knew that and one day she will too.

* * *

"Daddy!" The scream rung through the night, calling out as series of flashes lit up the air around them. A woman, no a young woman with long red hair that flew in waves behind her as she ran... her eyes belied the fear that her determined features would not. The pale skin on her face held an ethereal glow as she looked at the dark haired man standing at the far end, his wand raised at the ready his feet carrying him of their own accord to the young girl, jumping over the slain bodies of men and women alike he rushed.

His only goal lay up ahead, he had to get to her - the young girl... he couldn't...wouldn't let anything happen to her and he would die before he let anyone hurt her. He was only a feet away, his body relaxing as he reached her, his fingers brushing against hers as he attempted to catch a hold of her, she was his heart, a part of him, he couldn't lose her. Her eyes widened and there was a green glow that enveloped her young body erasing any trace of life that had once lit up the dark brown pools of her eyes and she fell, limp, all life sucked out of her.

"Lily!" the dark haired man gasped awake; the sweet name falling from his lips in a choked whisper, eyes darting around looking for shapes in the dark room as he grabbed his wand and glasses from the bedside table, a warm hand clamping around his arm jerked him back to the physical world. Looking to the side he saw his wife looking at him worried, eyes still sleepy from slumber.

"Harry, what is it? Are you alright?" Ginny Potter questioned, her brow creased in worry as she looked at her sweat soaked husband, his eyes looking as haunted as the day he finally ended the nightmare that had plagued him all his life.

The man, Harry, shuddered as the soft summer breeze swirled through the sheer curtains in the room that he shared with his wife, the images from his dream still fresh in his mind. Ten years since the day he had finally found peace his nightmares had taken a new face. Taking a deep breath he looked to the side at the woman who had stood by his side throughout everything, the one who had dared to put the pieces of his soul and his heart back together after the long struggle that he had believed would end with his life.

Even today he sometimes found himself trapped in his mind, reliving the past but now he knew it wasn't the end. Calming down he gripped the small hands still holding him together, preventing him from falling apart, their softness grounding him as he drew strength from the grip they had on him. The dream had felt real as if in a moment all of what he held dear would be taken from him and he would be left powerless to do anything to prevent it.

"I'm ok. Just a bad dream..." He saw her brown eyes soften, the same ones that the young woman in his dreams had. These dreams were nothing new; they had come and gone as his family grew from two to three to four and now that the newest fifth member had arrived. The little girl that he had been blessed with was already central to his world, his life wound just as tightly with hers as it was with her mother and her two brothers, but maybe more.

He couldn't help it. In such a short time he already knew that he would be wrapped around the little girl's finger, his life held in her tiny palms. He sighed, shifting so he could lay his head against his wife's chest, the beat of her heart calming his nerves, her fingers lovingly pulling his hair back from his forehead where a lightning bolt scar laid stark red against his pale skin. His arms tightened around her waist pulling her closer letting out a shaky breath, his eyes falling closed the warmth of his surroundings lulling him back to sleep.

A soft cry broke through before the two settled in, sighs escaping them as they dragged their tired bodies out of bed. Bare-chested, Harry stepped away from his wife's arms, pulling on slippers and making his way to the small door in the corner of their bedroom. "Why don't you go back to sleep Gin, I'll look in," Harry whispered to the small redhead on his way out, he knew she hadn't had proper rest since the birth of their little angel.

"No she might need feeding," Ginny replied, following her husband into the small nursery. The yellow walls of the room shone as they reflected the lights of the stars enchanted onto them. The two stepped to the crib set up in one corner with a mobil jingling a soft lullaby above it.

Harry reached in, carefully wrapping his arms around the wriggling bundle inside, the soft cries turning to whimpers as she felt her father near her. Bringing the precious bundle closer to his chest Harry snuggled her closer, cooing at the little girl softly to calm her down. Rocking his life in his arms he sat in a rocking chair beside the window his wife joining him in the magically enlarged space.

* * *

"Daddy, Mommy..." a young boy of three stood looking curiously, his head tilted to the side, at the slumbering form of his parents his new baby sister cuddled in his father's arms. His precious lion, Herbert – Herby for short – hung limply from his left hand as he attempted shake his mommy awake.

Groaning at the soft voice calling her, Ginny Potter opened her eyes, sleepily looking down at the small boy softly pushing at her thighs. "James..." The red head groaned, crouching down to pick him up, noting the soft light filtering in through the curtains in the nursery; the sun hadn't come up yet. "What are you doing up this early?" she asked, brushing away dark hair from the small boys forehead.

"Albie isn't happy mommy," James replied softly, winding his small arms around his mother's neck.

Sighing, Ginny got up her three year old clutched in her arms, her ears picking up the cries of her toddler in the next room. Grabbing a robe from her room Ginny Potter stepped swiftly out into the hallway her feet lightly padding against the soft carpet of her home.

Reaching the door Ginny stopped in her tracks, her heart softening at the picture before her. A young boy of ten with turquoise blue hair sat crossed leg on the floor a small toddler cuddled against him. "Go to sleep little Al, mommy and daddy are tired... I'm here; no one will hurt you I promise," he was cooing to the baby in his arms.

The toddler quietened immediately settling in against the boy. Young Teddy sat smiling rocking back and forth as he had seen his Godfather and Aunt Ginny do for the kids. Walking in, she sidled up next to the young boy banding an arm around him. Later as she put all three boys back to their beds and dragged a half asleep Harry to their bed after putting her daughter back in her crib to rest properly, sleeping while sitting did not bode well for one's back after all Ginny couldn't help but marvel at the life that she now led, once only a dream was now a reality.

* * *

The new parents stood tiredly clearing up the table, their dinner having been a noisy affair with two children under the age of four and a baby all vying for their attention. Harry watched proudly as his godson entertained his little brothers while the couple dealt with the remains of their dinner.

The knock at the door came as a surprise to both, not really expecting anyone the two frowned in dread, expecting a reporter or another photographer eager for a picture of the couple with their children waiting on the other side.

Harry pushed Ginny behind him as he reached the door ready to send away whoever had somehow managed to get through their security wards, he would have to update them again, Harry thought miserably. Stepping neatly to the side Ginny eyed her husband irritated at the gesture reaching ahead and pulling the door open.

"Hey Haryy, Ginny," a familiar voice greeted, a woman with dark bushy hair and wide smile that showed off her big white teeth stood at the door.

"Hermione" Harry said in surprise moving to hug his friend as she stepped into his home.

"You could have just used the floo you know 'Mione," Ginny said hugging her friend tightly a relaxed smile on her face as she focused her attention on the brunette.

"Sorry Ginny, it's just this seemed more appropriate given the nature of my visit," Hermione shrugged apologetically. The couple looked at the girl with identical quizzical expressions, the sound of the pop of apparition from behind their friend adding to their curiosity.

"Harry, Ginny how are you both?!" Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt called; his arms spread wide and his mouth spread in a wide smile, eyes twinkling at the young couple in greeting he stood on their porch in his flowing purple robes.

"Minister," Harry said, surprised.

"I do apologise for barging in so suddenly Harry, if this is not a good time I will happily take my leave."

"Oh no, it's quite alright Minister. It's just we weren't expecting you that's all," Harry replied recovering from his surprise.

"Oh please do come in Kingsley," Ginny invited the older man.

"Of course my dear girl, but if you don't mind I have two other guests with me..."

"Of course Minister," Harry nodded gesturing him inside.

Smiling at the man in front of him Kingsley stepped aside to let his guests enter ahead of him. A woman, not too smaller than the minister himself entered, her light hair pristinely set against her pale face. Her stately appearance aside Harry would have recognised the woman anywhere, she was one of the reasons he was alive today to have the family he could never have dreamt of. Following the woman a man taller than both her and Harry, with pale blonde hair slicked back, body lean and tall almost matching the Minister for Magic in height entered, his anxious grey eyes flitting quickly towards each occupant of the hallway.

Surprised at the appearance of the Malfoys the hosts stood rooted to their spot confusion marring their faces. "Please do come in," it was Ginny who recovered first, schooling her emotions she directed her guests to the living room, her teeth gritted in effort.

Harry silently followed the congregation, quickly picking up scattered toys as he went, "Please excuse the mess we haven't had time to tidy up."

"Oh nonsense Harry, of course it is to be expected what with the newest arrival to your family," Kingsley replied good naturedly, patting Harry on the back in congratulations, while the other two unexpected guests stood awkwardly near the sofa, Hermione her hands wringing nervously at the front stood quietly to the side. "We understand we barged in unexpectedly."

"Would you like some tea?" Ginny offered once everyone had settled in.

"Oh no it's quite alright my dear," this time it was Narcissa who replied, sitting beside a squirming Draco. Draco Malfoy looked uncomfortable to be in the home of his school nemesis, his eyes bouncing from one end of the room to another, observing the framed photographs of family scattered throughout the living room never quite settling in one place.

"Oh no please I insist, I do anyway have to take your leave for some time to settle in the children..."

"Is it alright if I come with you then?" Narcissa Malfoy asked.

"Oh no it's alright it won't take long," replied a surprised Ginny, rushing away in haste to put the kids to bed, Harry following to help excusing himself with apologies.

Returning a few minutes later having left Teddy to help keep an eye on the children, Ginny walked in holding a tray with tea and biscuits while Harry closed the door behind her softly. The two finally sat back down, handing the last of the cups to the Minister. Harry looked expectantly at his best friend from the top of his cup waiting for her to explain the sudden need for a congregation of the oddest of sorts.

"I'm sure you're both wondering why we're here," Kingsley asked, looking sombre all of a sudden as he gazed at the new parents.

Harry and Ginny nodded in ascent their gazes flitting between the calm man and a nervous Hermione both sat around the sitting room as if flanking the two anxious Malfoys.

"Well you see there is a matter that has come to our attention..." At this the Minister paused, clearing his throat awkwardly. He looked at his guests from the corner of his eyes sitting on the sofa beside him, both sitting stiffly in apparent discomfort.

"Yes Minister," Harry indicated for the Minister to continue glancing between him and the Malfoys, unable to yet decipher their reason for being here.

"Well I'm sure you are aware Harry," Hermione cut in, her voice shaking with the effort to keep normal choosing to be the one to deliver the news to her best friends, "that there are records that the Ministry maintains of wills, agreements and such," at Harry and Ginny's affirmative nod she continued clearing her throat awkwardly, "and you know that I am the one who handles any legal documents that may pertain to you or your family exclusively..." both Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Well you see I have come across, quite unexpectedly might I add, an agreement that I believe you might want to see."

At Hermione's nod the Minister produced a sheaf of parchments from his pocket. The file itself looked quite old and yellowed as he handed it over to the couple opposite him.

"What do these document contain Hermione?" Harry asked his old friend, not making a move to open the documents but passing it over to his wife if she might want to look over it herself. Ginny settled them neatly in her lap but directed her attention to Hermione as well.

Sighing, she nodded. She had feared she would be the one to ultimately give the new parents this news, "You see Harry, what you and Ginny hold in your hands is an Agreement of Will and Understanding," at this Ginny frowned thoughtfully, her gaze flickering uncertainly to the file held in her hands, her fingers tightened ever so slightly on the pages.

"An Agreement of Will and Understanding is quite an old concept in the magical world and many old families have been known to use these to strengthen ties between themselves and other families, even today in fact these are very much in use. Families use these because these are magically binding contracts that cannot be broken no matter what as the breacher can face dire consequences if he or she goes against the signed word. It ensures that both sides of the party have fulfilled their end of the bargain."

"What does this have to do with me or Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny slipped her hands in his as she waited for her sister in-law to reply, her unease growing with each second.

"I came across this contract when I was reviewing your will and other documents given..." she gestured around vaguely.

"Given Lily's birth?" Harry asked.

"Yes," she replied putting undue emphasis on the 'S', "Yes...given Lily's birth. I thought I would get ahead and renew your will and well when I was going through records I came across this contract. I took it to Kingsley once I had read the contents as I felt he would be the best person to provide guidance in this matter."

Harry frowned. He didn't see why his friend was going about this the roundabout way and he didn't understand her nervousness. His eyes travelled to his side settling on the red head beside him, the sudden stillness from her concerned him. Ginny had gone deathly pale her eyes flitting between their friend, the minister and the Malfoys who had remained quiet until now.

"This agreement that you see before you was signed by an ancestor of yours, Edmund Potter..."

"Ok..."

"With Augustus Malfoy," Kingsley continued now looking uncertainly at Harry, waiting for his reaction. "I have to ask Harry, have you received any copy of this at all."

"Uh no Minister, this is the first I'm hearing about this, why?" answered Harry, a confused frown settled across his forehead.

"It's because," Narcissa Malfoy spoke up, "traditionally the signees of the agreement possess the original document while the Ministry receives a copy for its records." She looked at the young man before her to see if he was following her before she continued, "Lucius and I had known about the agreement of course but had never put much thought into it given it's wording..."

Her eyes flitted briefly to her son. She had rushed to him at once, appariting outside the estate her son resided in with his family, the newspaper she had been reading a moment ago sitting haphazardly discarded along with her tea.

"When we saw the article in the paper yesterday about your family I knew it was time to alert my son about its existence."

"And this agreement, what does it say?"

"Harry..." Ginny spoke softly, her voice quivering as she looked at him with tears in her eyes, "this agreement..." she said focusing all her attention at her husband who looked back at her a frown marring his features, "this agreement is equal to an agreement of betrothal or a marriage contract between two families."

"I don't..."

"Edmund Potter, your ancestor Harry signed an agreement to betroth the next Potter to be born a girl to a boy born into the Malfoy family," Hermione stated.


	2. Madam Malkins

The pictures on the walls had stopped moving, the sudden silence of the room bringing them to a halt. The large family sitting atop the mantel had crowded around the frame looking down in concern at the dark haired man sitting on the couch. Another couple, a dark messy haired man holding onto the shoulders of the redhead beside him joined them in their vigil.

Harry Potter was angry, angry that once again the fate of his family had been decided by someone else before they even had had the chance to live. He stared at his friend not quite believing what he had heard, his wife beside him gripped the stack of parchment still in her lap, knuckles white against the yellowing parchment.

"I understand what you're going through Potter," Draco broke the silence, his voice quiet; his stoic mother sat quietly watching the famous couple closely.

The pale man rubbed his eyes tiredly, dark circles standing out against his complexion vividly. "I have spent the past couple of days trying to find a way out of this myself. I wanted my child to have a life he chooses and it not be dictated by a piece of paper, but it doesn't seem likely to happen at all."

For the first time since he had come in Ginny looked at him directly, seeing the pain she felt reflected in his own eyes.

"My child was just born," Harry finally spoke in a broken whisper similar to his school rival, "she was just born and I promised her she will have the world, that I will never let what happened to me happen to her," his fists flexed in ire. Rising from his perch, he glared at his childhood friend, "and now you're telling me I'm going to have to break my promise to her because of a piece of parchment!"

"I understand..."

"No you don't! I had my life decided for me even before I was born Hermione, my parents were killed because of a prophecy. Our fates were decided before I had a chance to breathe."

"Ha..."

"And yes I understand that this isn't a prophecy and my daughter will not have to fight a dark wizard to death. But my daughter might never get to experience the very thing that won us the war," he bit out. "And that is worse than anything I ever experienced," his eyes blazing tears forming in them as he thought of all the lost possibilities for his daughter.

Ginny grabbed his hands, pulling him to sit back down banding her arms around him tightly, "Oh Harry," she sniffled. "Isn't there anything..."

"I'm sorry Ginny, I...I checked and there is no way out of this," replied Hermione her voice heavy with unshed tears.

Ginny looked to the Malfoys, eyes bouncing from mother to son, silently pleading. "Mrs. Malfoy, I believe you may know a lot more about these agreements than any one of us. Is there any way..."

"I'm sorry my dear," Narcissa sighed her eyes coloured in sympathy, "if I had known a way out of this I would have already told my son and the two of you."

"Mrs. Malfoy is right unfortunately Ginny," Hermione told her regretfully. "I have looked upon each and every record I could find regarding the agreement and there are no documented cases where the agreement has been broken without any consequences."

"Con..."

"And before you say anything, let me tell you these aren't consequences that you would wish on your child Ginevra," Kingsley intoned.

"I do agree with the Minister on this. I have only once ever seen someone attempting to break the agreement and I don't ever want to experience that again. Not when it concerns my grandchild," Narcissa iterated.

"Why would you ever sign such an agreement or make one for that matter?!" Harry snarled, his green eyes flashing dark in anger, dried tears that had long escaped his lashes lined his pale cheeks.

"These agreements were to make sure no single party reneged on a deal, of course they were made for more business related matters until some families, especially pure blood ones started using them to draft marriage contracts," Hermione informed Harry.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly he could feel a headache coming on. His baby girl who was barely a week old would now have to shoulder the brunt of another test levied on his family.

Everyone watched in solemn silence as the two Potters quietly contemplated, holding onto each other but both lost in their own minds.

"I have a proposal, if you will Potter," Draco said, his voice measured and calm breaking through his rival's thoughts. He understood the pain, confusion and anger coursing through the couple's minds. Time and again he too found himself denying the fact instead opting to remain in his previously ideal world.

Harry breathed in forcing air into his lungs grasping Ginny's hand he steeled himself, nodding to the pale man opposite him.

"We don't tell them. The agreement states that they will have to marry each other yes, but a betrothal can wait until one of them comes of age."

"I'm listening." Draco suggests calmly. "The agreement states that the intending are to be betrothed the oldest of the two comes of age. That's when we tell them until them they live their lives like any normal child."

"And what if one or both of them falls in love with another before that," Ginny asked, her eyes flashing in disbelief.

"I don't have the answers to everything, Potter," Draco replies coolly not a hint of a sneer in his voice.

"No, I agree with him Gin. We have to give them a chance to live their lives the way they wish to before they find themselves burdened by the weight of the world."

"But Harry you can't protect her forever..."

"Maybe not," Harry interrupted, arms folded and a stubborn tilt to his chin.

"You listen to me Harry James Potter I will not have you breaking our daughters heart..."

"That is what I'm trying to avoid Gin," Harry said irritated.

"No. That is what you're leading her to!" Ginny pulled herself away, her eyes blazing in anger she looked around at the occupants of her living room before turning back to her husband her finger poking him in his chest. "If we don't tell her and she comes to us one day with a boy that she is in love with, imagine Harry how she would feel if we told her she could not marry him."

"Scorpius is two years older to her Gin! She won't bring a boy home intending to marry him at fifteen!"

"I was ten when I decided I was going to marry you Harry and look where we are!" Ginny snarled.

Harry felt like pulling his hair out as he grabbed his wife by her arms, "But at least she'll have had a chance to love..."

"And leave! You most of all should know how that feels..." Ginny begged Harry to understand. She could not put her daughter through what she had herself endured.

The headache that he had been fighting pierced through his head hammering against his temple. He didn't know how to tell her that he coul...would not let their daughter's dreams die even before she had had a chance to dream them.

"I get it Gin I do," he said softly, closing the gap between them in one small step. Looking her in the eyes he pleaded, "But you have to understand Ginny, when I was young I thought I could handle it all. I did not understand why I had to be kept away from this world, why I was kept in the dark for so long and why I had to keep going back to that place."

Fresh tears rolled down his cheeks remembering his tortured childhood, slipping his hands down to wind through his wife's fingers he continued, their quiet audience forgotten for now, "but when I look back I am thankful...for not knowing what waited for me back in this world. I know that it gave me a chance at a somewhat normal life however unbearable it may have been. We may break her heart one day Gin but at least she'll be carefree and will get to live her life on her own terms for now and not on the terms of a contract."

Ginny wound her arms around her husband sobbing quietly. Her husband's collar growing wet with her tears Ginny Potter sobbed for her his lost childhood and for her child who may get one but may never see the joys of love.

"Ok we'll do it your way," Ginny sniffled untangling herself from Harry's vice grip, "but if I get so much as a hint that she may be falling for someone I will tell her the truth."

Her eyes sharpening in challenge she looked briefly at every soul present waiting to be contradicted.

"I would expect nothing less. As a mother it is your prerogative to protect your child, if I were in your place I will do the same," Narcissa Malfoy nodded at the young woman before her.

"If you do tell her then I will tell my son as well. Better to get it over with in one go," Draco put in tiredly.

"So it's decided, we don't tell our children until..." Harry looked to Draco.

"The winter of 2022."

* * *

The small pitter patter of feet fading away into the maze of shelves echoed in the fairly deserted bookshop, school was in term and there weren't many people around at this time. The quiet giggles alerted him instantly to her loation, his feet light under him the man tip toed to a halt.

Reaching down he closed his arms around the bouncing redhead, her small figure peeking out into the aisle in front of her, her back facing him.

"Daddy," she started her surprise morphing into another bout of uncontrollable giggles when the dark haired man stroke the tips of his fingers around her tummy tickling her.

"Daddy stop...daddy," she cried in laughter.

"What do you say Princess?" Harry teased continuing his assault on the three year old.

"Please! Please Daddy no more," Lily breathed out between giggles in her childlike voice her L's and R's sounding out as W's.

"What have I told you about running away Lils?" Harry asked stopping to look sternly at the little girl, his round glasses sliding down his nose; startling green staring into shining brown.

"Sorry daddy," Lily pouted, her eyes widening as big as saucers. "I just wanted to play a bit,"

Sighing Harry shook his head in defeat shifting her in his arms to prop her on his hip comfortably. Eye level with her father Lily slid his round glasses up his nose smashing them against his eyes in her bid to help. Chuckling Harry shook his head lightly to let the glasses settle in properly on the crook of his nose. Kissing Lily's red curls affectionately he carried her out of the bookstore calling out an apology to the aging owner for the disruption his little firecracker had caused.

The street outside Flourish and Blotts was eerily similar to the interior, not many people could be seen walking about in the street. A warm breeze fluttered by the father daughter duo on their way down, Lily happily watching the various colourful displays her eyes wide in wonder and her arms wound about her father's neck occasionally coming up to point all the exciting new items in the shops.

"Daddy!" Harry flinched at the exclamation his ears ringing at the screech, Lily not noticing his discomfort bounced in her father's arms in excitement to get down. Harry watched, closely following her as she ran. Reaching her the young father watched lovingly as his daughter pressed her face close to the display glass her eyes wide in wonder, marvelling at the little dress on display in the window.

"Come on Lil, let's go see if they have that in your size," Lily squealed in excitement bounding into the store ahead of her father.

Ginny was going to be pissed, Harry thought. Lily already had a lot of dresses, toys and more, a lot more than a three year old would want. But he couldn't help it, he knew he spoiled her but she was his youngest and only daughter, in fact being not only his youngest daughter but also the youngest Weasley Lily was spoiled by everyone.

Her grandfather and uncles were equally as putty in the young girls hands as her father was. All the women in the family laughed at them knowing that when Lily demanded something each one of the males would do anything to give it to her especially if Lily pouted (all her cousins secretly called it her superpower, never hesitating to use it for their gain when required).

Skipping happily around her father's feet in her new lilac dress Lily hummed happily fingering the large bow around her waist the flared skirt bouncing in time with her feet while Harry talked to Madam Malkins, the owner. She watched the little stars on her new shoes glitter when the light in the store caught on them giggling every time it did.

Her eyes caught on to a figure sitting quietly on the side, his pale blonde hair shining white under the shops lighting. She bounced her way to the little boy, her arms swinging happily beside her. "You have pretty hair," she spoke jumping up, albeit with a lot of effort, onto the seat beside him, her eyes skipping up to stare at his head.

The boy who looked to be older than her but not by much sat pouting in boredom, he hadn't wanted to come to the shop even throwing a rare tantrum in his bid to avoid coming here.

"We do need to get you new robes darling," his mother had said wiping his tears away. "You've grown considerably since your last fitting and this gathering means a lot to your grandmother so you'll go and get your new robes and be on your best behaviour," she had ordered, adopting a strict tone that she rarely ever did with him.

After that, Scorpius had quietly followed his father in the fireplace holding his hands tightly as they flooed into Diagon alley. He had had his fitting and now sat quietly waiting for his father to be done with his. It frustrated him because his father could have just gotten his grandmothers personal fitter to come and get their robes done but his mother had insisted that the father and son needed a day out and this would be the perfect excuse for them to have a good time.

All Scorpius had wanted to do today was go out and play with the broomstick he had gotten for his fifth birthday. He was startled out of his morose thoughts by a little girl sitting beside him, her brown eyes glittering with stars.

"My hair isn't pretty, pretty is what my father calls my mother," Scorpius said reproachfully his voice irritated.

"I think it's pretty," Lily replied back just as stubbornly.

"What do you want?"

"You're grumpy," Lily said, ignoring Scorpius' question entirely.

"No I'm not," Scorpius pouted folding his arms against his chest.

"Yes you are," Lily sing-songed. "Look my daddy got me a new dress and shoes!" She exclaimed bouncing in her seat her excitement shining through her eyes.

"So?!" Scorpius asked eyeing the excited girl sitting beside him. Her red hair bounced with her shining brightly in the lights of the store the butterflies scattered on her dress fluttering their wings as the soft fabric flowed around her. She got off the stool she had sat on, twirling suddenly in front of him.

"It's so pretty," Lily giggled, stopping to look at him, "What do you think?"

"I, uh," Scorpius stuttered, eyes widening in fear at being put on the spot like that.

"I think it's very pretty just like you little darling," said a new voice from above them. Looking up Scorpius saw his father his light hair slicked back, black robes just as pristine as ever he stood to the side hands sitting deep inside the pockets of his robes. Draco's eyes twinkled in amusement at his son's apparent discomfort, chuckling quietly he kneeled in front of the little girl poking her nose lightly as she smiled happily up at him.

"Isn't it Scorpius?" Draco asked looking at Scorpius over the little girls head. "Uh yeah," he nodded, grimacing at the red head. Giggling, Lily jumped up hugging the older man her arms banding about his neck. Draco wrapped a long arm around the happy red head his eyes wide in surprise.

"Lily!" a new voice bellowed as a harried looking man rushed in to their little cove in the side of the store, his dark hair sticking up in all directions. His shoulders deflated in relief as his eyes fell on the girl. "Daddy," Lily sang happily rushing into his open arms.

"How many times Lilu...how many times do I have to tell you to not wander off like that? You had me scared," Harry chided her. Lily dipped her head in guilt playing with her father's collar as she muttered, "He looked so sad daddy."

"Who looked..." for the first time since walking in Harry noticed his audience, the boy the same age as his second son was looking up at him his arms folded in irritation, looking eerily like his father as he glared.

"Potter," Draco nodded in greeting at his old rival. Standing up to his full height his eyes glanced the girl in Harry's arms and then bounced down to his sons form who now stood erect in irritation but now the focus of his ire seemed to have shifted to the father of the little red head.

"Son," Draco draped an arm around his five year olds shoulder looking down at him sternly. In answer Scorpius huffed, unfolding his arms but continuing to glare at the dark haired man. His eyes crinkled in amusement at his son's grumpiness towards his old school rival, he looked back up gesturing at the red head, "Your daughter is quite the..." he paused searching for the right word.

"I believe the word you're looking for is firecracker," Harry smiled his daughter straightening up in his arms in apparent pride. Seeing this Draco chuckled "Yes I believe that would be a correct description of your young lady."

"Father, who is this?" Scorpius asked, suddenly growing impatient with the adults.

"Scorpius, this is Harry Potter my...classmate from Hogwarts, and this is my son Scorpius" Draco introduced hesitatingly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Potter," Scorpius said politely, extending his hand forward like he had been taught to, his mother would be very cross with him if he was found to be rude in his interactions with the older man. Firmly shaking his father's classmate's hand, Scorpius shifted his attention back to the small red head now lounging happily back in her father's arms.

"And I believe this is his daughter, Lily," Draco continued noticing his son's odd behaviour.

"Nice to meet you too Lily," Scorpius called, waving his small hand at her. "My name's Scorpius," he stated proudly, his smile a bit more genuine at being introduced to her.

"Nice to meet you Sc..Scop.." Lily pouted as she stumbled on his name.

"You can call me Scor if you like it's a difficult name I know," Scorpius shrugged.

"Scor!" Lily smiled in delight exclaiming his name loudly. Both fathers watched the interaction with a mixture of dread and interest.

Draco raised his eyebrows in interest at his son knowing that Scorpius abhorred being called by nicknames. The stubborn boy never answered to anyone if they called him anything other than Scorpius. To say this development surprised him would be an understatement.

"I think mummy is going get worried if we don't leave now Lil," Harry suddenly said breaking the awkward silence that seemed to have taken over the room, "Why don't you say bye to your new friend princess? Then we'll leave."

She nodded happily, patting his arms to be put down. As soon as Lily's legs touched the ground she skipped over to the young boy throwing her arms around his neck, "Bye bye Scor!" Patting her back softly he replied with a soft bye of his own.

He was still looking after her as she walked out holding her father's hand and waving at him with the other his own hand raised in farewell. "You should always tell a girl she looks pretty when she buys a new dress son," Draco Malfoy remarked amusedly, earning an annoyed look from his young son.

He patted him on the back and walked ahead, a grumpy Scorpius following behind, "Just a bit of fatherly advice for the future."


	3. The Article

The young blond stood shivering, darting to hide behind his mother and father as a loud voice echoed through the halls, the intruders steps heavy on the marble floor.

"Where is everyone in this blasted house?!" exclaimed the man his gait heavy, as he walked, a long black cane swinging at his side furious eyes focused ahead, his normally pristine long platinum hair in a disarray.

"Lucius, I do not understand the need for this," Narcissa glowered, halting his furious tirade.

"Narcissa," Lucius bit out eyes glowing silver in fury, "I did not ask you to follow me here but if you insist on accompanying me then I must ask you to remain quiet as I deal with this -"

"You will refrain from speaking to me in such a manner Lucius," Narcissa interrupted, her eyes cold as ice and voice sharp with reproach.

Harrumphing Lucius stepped away from his glowering wife continuing to wade through the house, finally coming to a stop in the family room. His son stood in front of the ornate fireplace with his wife, Draco holding his wife's hand delicately against his arm, back stiff as steel board coolly looked upon his fuming father.

"May I know the reason for this rather unexpected visit father?" Draco asked his voice measured not betraying the anger he truly felt at his father's intrusion of their home at such an early hour.

In reply Lucius throws the mornings Daily Prophet at his son's feet. The photograph on the front page, pulled from their archives, the only one available on record showed him and his wife on their wedding day smiling sweetly at each other. He had seen the headline – " **THE MALFOYS' BIG DONATION TO THE FIGHT AGAINST CANCER** " just moments before his father's bellowing voice had punctured the air sending the young couple on their feet ready to face off the older man. Their son who had just sat beside his mother on the settee had scrambled to hide away from his grandfathers ire.

"What is the meaning of this?" snarled Lucius.

"Honestly Lucius, would you quiet down you're scaring the boy," Narcissa chided sharply glaring at her husband's back when she noticed the small quivering form of her grandson peaking from behind his mother's skirt.

Noticing the young boy as well Lucius grew even angrier spittle flying from his lips as he bellowed, "Good that he is. He shall too understand then how wrong this is?"

"I'm sure Lucius you most of all people understand how important charity is for people in our position," Astoria said primly, she looked at the older man in with cool indifference her eyes staring determinedly into her father in-law's. Draco sighed, he loved her and was quite fond of her defiant streak but his father, he knew, was rather less so.

"This is vile even for you -"

"This is my wife you are speaking to father and I will not have you speak to her in such a way," Draco drawled his teeth gritting against each other.

"You are a failure Draco!" Lucius bellowed, angry at his son's insolence. "You and your wife are both disappointments!"

"Lucius!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"Did you not read the Prophet Cissa?" He shouted now turning to look at his wife who stood beside him her hands folded delicately in front of her watching Lucius' cane as he furiously swung it in the direction of the paper still lying at her sons feet.

"Yes I did Lucius but that is hardly any reason -"

"Hardly any reason?!" Lucius raged, his eyes adopting a mad glint as he looked at the members of his family one by one, "They are cavorting with muggles! Muggles, Cissa! How is that not reason enough?"

"I believe the article simply stated our donation to a muggle children's hospital father," Draco replied dryly, "that is hardly cavorting."

"It is when you are my son! Malfoys do not donate to muggle charities -"

"Charity is charity father it doesn't matter which party is the recipient -"

"Yes it does! Your wife has poisoned your -"

"My _wife_ has a name and also Astoria has not poisoned me or talked me into doing anything. This was purely my idea," snapped Draco. His parents had never been very fond of Astoria, he knew but they made sure to let them know of it every chance they got.

When he had met Astoria she had been fresh out of Hogwarts and they had bonded over their changed views on Pureblood supremacy, it was then Draco had decided that he would marry her. He had known about the Agreement signed by his parents with the Greengrass family patriarch, had accepted his fate rather reluctantly when his father had informed him that he was betrothed. But then he had met her and fallen in love. He had vowed soon after to be with her no matter what.

He spent days and nights studying the signed agreement to look for a way out. Finally after a long night of pouring over the written words about a hundredth time, his eyes drooping in sleep he had seen it. The letters had been dancing in front of him to a beat only they could hear, a sure evidence to his exhaustion, the words merging into one another or breaking away as if being sliced through with a knife and then resewn. He had almost decided to give up the futile search for a loophole, turning one last page dreary from lack of sleep and there it had been. Plain and simple, bringing tears of joy to his eyes.

He had done something he never thought he would be able to in his lifetime he had stood up to his parents and let them know that the only Greengrass he'll be marrying would be Astoria. They had protested, threatened and then relented; warning him that he would regret it. He never had and never will.

Astoria had confessed to him long before his father's warning, telling him the night he proposed about the curse placed upon her family generations ago. She had given him a choice – he could leave and she would not blame him but the decision for him was taken the moment he had decided he was to spend his life with her. He could not...would not go through life without having lived a day with her beside him however long that may be.

His parents' continual dismissal of her hurt him and ensured that he very rarely visited them if at all anymore. He refused to have them over for celebrations or Christmas, even New Year. The donation itself had been a gesture on behalf of their son to celebrate his eighth birthday and so had remained unknown by them until this morning.

"It was me Grandfather," a small voice spoke from behind him, the pale shaking form of his son stepped out, back straight and neck high, the picture of aristocracy like he had learned from his parents.

"Scorpius darling why don't you go upstairs," Astoria bent down in front of her son, shielding him from her father in-law.

"No mother, he needs to know," said Scorpius sidestepping his mother and looking up at his grandfather in defiance gulping down the fear that bubbled up his throat. Astoria followed him her arms engulfing his small shoulders to pull him back.

"Astoria," Draco whispered softly, his arms banding about her disentangling her from their son, "let him. This is how he'll learn to fight his own battles. We can't always coddle him," softly kissing her forehead. Astoria sighed in acquiescence, standing close to her husband they turned in tandem looking proudly but ready to intervene if needed as their son stood his ground. Scorpius, his hands folded tightly in front of him glared in all his eight year old glory at his fuming grandfather.

"So now you're letting your battles be fought by your son Draco?" Lucius sneered at his son.

"I wanted to help them grandfather," Scorpius said angrily, "They are very nice people and I heard about this hospital they had only for children, it was there in the Daily Prophet too when Mr. Potter had gone there to visit someone so I asked mummy daddy to help them."

"So this is because of the Potters is it boy?"

Draco stiffened; knowing the inflection behind his father's comment. His son, unaware of the significance of the Potters in his life looked impatiently at his grandfather, talking to the man as if he were talking to a child, "No! It's because they needed the help," Scorpius sneered.

"You insolent little child," Lucius raged, his cane rising high in anger. His body was thrown backwards the next moment with a defining force, thumping hard against the far wall. Draco's hand slacked in surprise, his wand slumping as did the women's whose eyes widened in astonishment. Glass rained down from the broken frames falling in a tinkle around the limp body of Lucius Malfoy, his dark cane lying haphazardly beside him.

Scorpius had shown magical ability as young as ten months old when he levitated the spoon his mother was using to feed him mashed peas away from her hand and into kitchen basin.

The adults had had a laugh at his defiance and his need for neatness even when having a tantrum about food so unlike children his age. This was the first time that any of Scorpius' accidental bursts of magic had been violent rendering the adults speechless.

Scorpius was shaking, his knuckles white against his fist. Broken out of their momentary stupor the three adults rushed over to him, checking him for any damage. Lucius Malfoy remained alone, slumped in a sea of broken glass.

* * *

Astoria Malfoy had, since the day of the revelation all those years ago, longed to meet Lily Luna Potter; alas her illness had kept her away from doing so. The first time she had heard of the Agreement of Will and Understanding she had cried. Not because of who the girl's parents were but because she had wanted her son to grow away from these Pureblood antics and beliefs and make his own way in the world.

When she had heard of the deal between the Potters and her husband she knew they longed for the same for their child.

The surprising run in with the Potters when Scorpius was five years old had greatly amused her husband at the expense of poor little Scorpius. She couldn't help but smile as well when she recalled the vivid retelling of the event that night, Scorpius pouting through it, his ears red in embarrassment. Ignoring their son's sour mood Draco had talked on and on, regaling her with the story of the vivacious little red head firecracker and how she had flustered her little boy.

Draco and she had been lucky she knew when they had discovered the wording on the agreement signed by their parents to be shoddy at best that allowed them to marry. She knew there was no turning back from the Agreement but thanked her stars that there had been a huge mistake made on the part of their parents for her to have had such a wonderful life with a doting husband. She had hoped when Scorpius was born that he too would get a chance to find love like she had.

Her son's dazed look that day after Diagon Alley had given her some hope. She knew that puppy love had no guarantee of carrying over to teenage years. There was a possibility that the two children might not even meet again until they were both in Hogwarts and with the age gap it may not be possible for them to form any bond. She had long debated with her husband to let the children meet and form a friendship, but he had remained steadfast, insisting that it may seem a manipulation when they were older and were told the truth.

Now, Astoria hoped. That is all she found she could do, that and pray, pray to the stars that had made her story possible for them to look over her son as well and award him a similar gift, a gift of true love with the woman he was destined to marry.

The snow was falling quite rapidly around her covering the landscape in a blanket of white for as far as the eye could see, and Astoria found herself feeling grateful that this was a sight she could experience not from the seclusion of her home as she had the past few years after Scorpius' birth but out and about in Diagon Alley.

Normally all gifts were wrapped and delivered to her home but this year she had felt a sudden influx of energy and nothing not even Draco's constant nagging could have stopped her from stepping out to personally shop for the presents for the two most important men in her life. Scorpius would be gone to Hogwarts in a year and she wanted to make this Christmas a special one.

Her arms were full with wrapped packages and she was so delighted to be doing such menial tasks that the thought of using magic had not even crossed her mind. Draco had insisted he come with her and when she refused he tried to send one of the house elves to help her but he could not dissuade her and ended up sighing in defeat and slumping down in an armchair beside the fireplace as she flooed into the shopping district.

She honestly loved her husband but he could do with a little less worrying...and hovering. But she couldn't deny she also found it quite endearing when he did small things such as bringing her tea in bed when she felt too weak to sit up or massage her aching feet when she had been on her feet long and one of her bouts of illness had crept in.

Her thoughts halted when she felt the world tilt suddenly, her feet staggering in the dense snow, all the packages slipping from her arms. Her hands grabbed at thin air in search for support. Walking sideways the brunette leaned against the brick wall, sighing and resting her head on the cool bricks.

"Are you alright Miss?" Asked a small voice from beside her, opening her tired eyes Astoria looked down to a little girl. Brown glittering eyes stared up into her tired blue. A knitted scarf wrapped around her neck hid the little girl's nose beneath the folds, her head was covered in a lilac knitted hat that reached her ears but a few wisps of red hair had escaped their confinement and were blowing across her face.

"Do you need any help?" She asked offering up a gloved hand, the other holding some of the packages she had dropped.

"No darling thank you," Astoria breathed out sliding a finger on the girls forehead softly, "I think I just need some rest and I shall be on my way," she closed her eyes waiting for the world right itself back up.

"Are you sure Miss? My uncle has a shop nearby maybe you would like to go in there, get a cup of tea? It might help you."

"Oh darling you are much too kind. Thank you for your offer little one but I think I'll be fine," Astoria replied smiling, her eyes shining at the small red head. The little girl smiled back and bounded over to a set of steps nearby setting the packages she still held neatly in a heap beside them. Sitting down adjusting her skirt to sit properly over her stocking clad knees, she patted the empty space beside her and looked at the older woman in welcome.

Using her wand to collect the rest, shrink all the packages and pack them up in one bag Astoria moved to sit beside the child her head falling back against a wall in relief.

"My mother says that I should not talk to strangers," the girl spoke after a few moments of comfortable silence, her voice quiet in snowy wind.

Astoria chuckled, "And she is right. It isn't safe to talk to stranger's darling," her eyes crinkled in amusement at the smaller girl. The red head didn't reply, her eyes were now faraway, a calculating look to them as if she was contemplating a very difficult Arithmancy problem.

"Yes," she shrugged quickly, "but she also says that I should help people who need it," her attention now focused at the brunette. Forehead still wrinkled in thought, she reasoned, "And you look like you need some help also you look just as sweet as mummy so I'm sure she won't mind," a smile stretching across her eight year old face triumphant at having found a loophole in her mother's orders.

Astoria couldn't believe the cheek on the girl, but delighted in the innocent ramblings of her companion. "May I know your name little one?"

"My name is Lily, Lily Potter," the little girl replied proudly her back straightening and her smile widening showing off a gap in her pristine whites. Astoria was stunned, hadn't she only moments ago been wishing that she could meet her future daughter in-law and here she was sitting beside her helping her in her own little way.

This more than anything made her believe that she was blessed by the stars, no matter the hardships she faced because of the dreaded curse on her family that she hoped would die with her and her sister, she couldn't help but marvel at the machinations of the universe.

Schooling her features she turned to her young companion extending her hand for the girl to shake, "And I am Astoria Malfoy. It's good to make your acquaintance Lily."

"And it's good to meet you as well Mrs. Malfoy," Lily replied shaking her hand enthusiastically.

"Oh please dear call me Astoria," Astoria directed, batting away the formal greeting.

"But that would be rude and mum would be mad," Lily gasped.

Astoria smiled. "Mrs. Malfoy is my mother in-law little darling and if your mother says anything I'll be sure to let her know it was I who asked you to call me by my name. Is that ok Lily?" she asked the girl softly.

"Yes that's ok Astoria," replied Lily, smiling at the woman before her.

"So what is a young girl like you doing alone out and about Diagon Alley on a snowy night such as this? Where are all your friends?" Astoria asked curiously noticing the few stragglers still about the district getting some last minute shopping for Christmas done.

"Oh," Lily's mouth turned down in a frown, eyebrows furrowed her eyes darted up an empty street ahead, Astoria followed her gaze but looked back when she continued, her voice small, "Jamie made me leave. He said I'm too young to be playing with them," Lily sniffled, her eyes tearing up remembering her exclusion. Astoria wrapped an arm around the small girl rubbing a soothing hand down her arms.

"But he let Hugo play," Lily's defiance came back not a moment later, her eyes shining in fury she looked up at Astoria, "and Hugo is only two months older than me...It's not fair!"

Lily sat pouting her arms folded against her chest staring into the street, Astoria was a little shocked by the rapid change of emotions in the young girl but now understood why her husband had called her a firecracker. It was an apt description of the little red head beside her.

Smiling down at the little girl Astoria rubbed her back soothingly, "Sometimes brothers can be quite mean when they want little darling, but that doesn't me he doesn't care for you. You shouldn't have run."

"But he let Hugey play! Is it because I'm a girl?" she exclaimed, "Because if it is, it's stupid," her arms flying up in anger.

"Don't swear," Astoria chided good naturedly and then chuckled before continuing, "Maybe. Maybe it's because you're a girl I truly don't know but maybe you should be the one to show them that you're strong and can handle anything they throw at you."

"But how do I do that?" Lily asked her fingers playing with the hem of her skirt, her forehead crinkled she looked at her new friend in question.

"All you have to do is stand up," Astoria shrugged.

"Stand up?" Lily frowned. "Can I throw firecrackers at him instead? The ones that Uncle George gave me," she looked hopefully up at Astoria a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

This made the brunette laugh. Oh yes, Astoria thought, she would be perfect for her little boy. Sobering up she looked at the younger girl and smiled, "No little one you most certainly cannot throw firecrackers at your brother."

She smiled at the disappointed pout she received, "But you can always throw snowballs," whispered Astoria conspiratorially.

The little girl squealed in delight and engulfed the older woman in a hug surprising her. Astoria cupped the younger girl's cheek softly when the younger girl disentangled herself. Tilting her head curiously Lily watched as the brunettes smile never wavered only grew but tears flew unbidden from her blue orbs.

"Are you -"

"Lily!" A frantic voice calling her name repeatedly rent the air. Wiping her tears away Astoria looked in the direction of the voice as Lily called back. A young man with turquoise blue hair came running towards them his breath coming out in pants when he stopped in front of the two females. He looked a bit haggard, his blue hair standing out vividly in the white landscape was mussed as if he had been running his hands through it repeatedly, pulling at it as well from the looks of it. His trousers had wet patches at the knees as if he had taken a fall one too many times in his bid to look for the young lady sitting beside her.

At the appearance of the older boy Lily had gotten up bouncing in her place until he reached them and then launched her small body at him her knitted hat flying off her curls, "Teddy!" Astoria watched in amusement as the boy tried to balance the both of them on unsteady feet and managed quite surprisingly too to do so.

"Lils how many times have we all told you to not wander off like that?!" Ted scolded the young girl once she had released him from her grip.

"I'm sorry Teddy," Lily pouted in guilt her eyes staring down at her fidgeting feet. "But it's all James' fault!" Her eyes shining defiantly she looked up at her god brother in ill disguised fury.

"Lils, you don't run away like that no matter what," Ted Lupin replied patiently. "You should have come to me and we would have taught that little tyke a lesson together," he said kneeling down on the steps in front of the girl.

"Sorry Teddy," Lily relented, moving to hug him once again. Astoria watched a fond smile spread across the older boys face as he wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, holding her to him tightly.

"Teddy," said Lily, backing up to look into his face still ensconced in his arms. She pulled Teddy along up the steps and led him to where her new friend still sat her back resting as she watched the two against the wall of the store front, closed for the night in preparation for the festive season, "Meet my new friend Astoria and Astoria this is Teddy, he's the best brother of all!" Lily exclaimed, broad smile lighting up her face.

Astoria smiled at the red head, looking up she assessed the younger man seeing a fierce protectiveness reflected in his eyes for his sister and she smiled. Extending her hand to him she introduced herself, "Astoria Malfoy, it's good to meet you young man."

Teddy's eyes grew large at the name, he hesitated before shaking the woman's hand firmly noting the dark circles under her eyes and the way she leaned against the wall for support while standing. "It's good to meet you too Mrs. Malfoy."

Astoria nodded, "I believe now that Lily is in safe hands I shall take your leave. I'm afraid if I don't get home soon enough my husband might send out a search party looking for me," she smiled at him. Her eyes darted to Lily who looked downtrodden at her leaving and knelt down in front of the young girl.

"I hope we meet again little darling," she said softly embracing the young redhead and continuing, "But if we don't, you remember that you are a beautiful, strong and brave girl. Never change my little friend."

"Do you have to go Astoria? You can come with us you know, we have hot chocolate and gingerbread biscuits and more at the shop," Lily pleaded with the older woman.

Caressing the red curls on her head, Astoria looked at her future daughter in-law hoping she could prolong this moment just a bit more. In such a short time the young red head had carved a place for herself in her heart and she found it difficult to just walk away from her.

"I'm sorry Lily I do have to go to my family too, they are waiting for me to come back," said Astoria smiling sweetly at the pouting girl.

"Ok," Lily said nodding banding her arms around the older woman's neck hugging her tightly to herself, "Happy Christmas Astoria and a Happy New year!"

"Thank you my darling, I will wish for you to have all the happiness in the world," Astoria sniffed, looking back up to the younger man she said, "Take care of her."

"I will."

With that Astoria Malfoy walked into the Leaky Cauldron making the trip back home, a smile that didn't leave her for days lighting her up even as her body grew weak and her hands and feet shook in exhaustion. Whenever she looked back on this day a smile big enough to light up London would take over her features.


	4. Revelio

To say that Ginny Potter was surprised would be an understatement but for the lack of a better word she decided to go for it. Her eyes repeatedly flitted across the parchment held in her hands a broken seal shining in the candlelight as she re-read the letter a fifth time to make sure she hadn't misconstrued the words written.

She didn't know what to make of the invitation, a pit of worry settled in her stomach as she contemplated the reasons for Astoria Malfoy to write to her and invite her to her home. She had of course heard on repeat Lily's run in with Astoria Malfoy during Christmas. She had run in to George's shop that night happily jabbering on about the new friend she had made, Teddy following her in listening patiently to every word she said. They had had all been frantically looking for the young girl before she callously walked in with no care in the world.

Before she could get her hands on her daughter the duo had disappeared outside, her family crowded around her forming a protective barrier between mother and daughter in an effort to calm her down. After a few minutes a fuming James had stomped in, his clothes frozen to his body icicles forming in his hair shivering uncontrollably. That had done it. Lily had gotten a scolding of a lifetime but even then the smug smile had not left Lily's face all day.

She was proud for how Lily had stuck up for herself with her brother but her habit of wandering off was going to get her in an early grave. Lily had apologised of course, talked about her friend from Diagon Alley non-stop and had remained stuck to Teddy's side for the rest of the holidays, not willing to let her older brother go.

She had been surprised to learn that Lily had bumped into one Mrs. Malfoy who as both Lily and Teddy informed her had stayed with her daughter until someone came looking for her. But after that incident she had made sure that one or more adults were always present with the kids no matter if it was at the Burrow or another outing in Diagon Alley.

She hadn't ever met the other woman of course, had only seen one picture of hers in the Daily Prophet once when the news of the Malfoy's generous donation to a muggle hospital had broken out. If she went by her daughters descriptions though the woman was exceedingly beautiful and very caring.

She really had avoided thinking much of the Malfoy's since the first year of her daughter's birth, choosing to go by the muggle saying and to cross that bridge when they came to it. She had been too happy to not have any contact with them and to ignore the problem until it just wasn't possible to. Harry she knew was spending some of his free time researching the Agreement and looking for a way out for their daughter.

He had refused to listen to anyone even Hermione knowing full well that his best friend would have looked into all possible scenarios before giving up but Harry just couldn't accept this without having done some research himself and she loved him all the more for it.

Sighing she decided that maybe it _was_ time for the two mothers to meet; she had to know the woman who would be a mother to her daughter in the future. Sending a quick reply she proceeded to prepare dinner, Harry would be home soon and Lily would tumble back in dirty from playing quidditch at her grandmothers any moment now as well.

The next day Ginny stood near the fireplace, wearing a burgundy pleated long skirt and dark blazer preparing to floo to the Malfoy residence. She had no matches to report on or articles to write today and she had sent Lily over to Ron and Hermione's to play with their son Hugo, Harry as was his routine on any weekday was at his office.

Harry and she had discussed the new development late into the night, only falling asleep early in the morning never having come to any conclusions on their various theories regarding the sudden invitation. She fought back a yawn as she fisted some floo powder and stepped into their fireplace.

A wash of green flames engulfed her, spinning her through a network of fireplaces before she landed her eyes focusing on the elegant room a mixture of brown, white and beige, the drawing room she realised as she stepped through the ornate fireplace a master piece itself of stone and marble with intricate floral patterns carved into it.

"Mrs. Potter," a sweet voice greeted her from her right, her eyes darting away from the ornately designed room to the warm smiling face of Astoria Malfoy. The brunette stood just a bit taller to her own petite form, her hands joined elegantly at her front and her pristine dark robes standing stark against her pale skin.

The woman stepped forward hesitating slightly before engulfing Ginny in a soft hug surprising the red head, shaking herself out of her stupor Ginny awkwardly patted the other woman's back before stepping quickly away. Even with her daughters description of her and Teddy's own inputs Ginny didn't know what to make of the woman before her. She seemed to genuinely be happy to see her if a bit cautious, of course she couldn't blame the woman she herself didn't know what to make of the situation they had found themselves in.

"Why don't we step outside into the garden, the elves have set up tea and biscuits for us," Astoria offered directing Ginny to a set of glass double doors an intricate floral pattern etched in them, dispersing the soft winter rays of the sun in calm waves.

Smiling at her Ginny followed the brunette out into the magically warmed garden. While the outskirts were still covered in snow from the New Year the garden at the Malfoy home seemed to be bursting with life, green and warm a rather unexpected sight.

Sitting down at the white iron table laid with Tea and various biscuits and sweets the two women looked at each other, an awkward smile gracing their lips. Clearing her throat Astoria served, Ginny looking about the garden noticing the flowers in full bloom in the middle of winter, her eyes focusing on a beautiful pond in the middle of the garden its edges adorned with white rocks the pond itself shone curiously blue bedecked in White Water Lilies.

"I set that up soon after Narcissa informed us of the agreement," Astoria told Ginny her gaze following hers to the middle of the garden.

Furrowing her brows Ginny looked at Astoria curiously, in reply the brunette shrugged her slight shoulders, "The need just took over me. I don't know why, I just did what felt right."

"If I may Mrs. Malfoy," Ginny ventured after a long silence following Astoria's confession, "why did you invite me over so suddenly?"

"Astoria please," Astoria requested, "I believe it has been a long time coming, after all our families are one day going to be bound by marriage."

"I understand that but it _has_ been eight years and to tell you the truth I had hoped to prolong this for as long as I could," Ginny replied.

"I do have to apologise for that," Astoria said looking at Ginny, setting her tea down she turned fully to look at the red head, "I had meant to come and visit or invite you earlier possibly with Lily but I..."

"I understand," Ginny said softly placing a comforting hand on Astoria's fidgeting ones, Ginny's brown eyes softened seeing the anxiety she felt reflected in the elegant woman before her, "I don't think I will ever be able to accept the destiny dealt my daughter."

Astoria smiled sorrowfully at the other woman knowing well her words to not be a slight at her family but the sorrow of a mother who would not see her daughter write her own destiny.

"That being the foremost reason Mrs. Potter..."

"Ginny, please."

"Ginny, there was another reason and as I am sure you are aware, I recently had an accidental run in with Lily," Ginny nodded in acknowledgement. "Since then a desire to get to know her and her family has made me restless these past few days."

"I would like to thank you for that, for staying with Lily while we searched for her."

"Your daughter stayed with me rather than the other way around I'm afraid," Astoria smiled softly remembering the little red head lending her a hand her parcels clutched in her small arms. At Ginny's confused frown she continued, "Your daughter is a sweet and caring young lady. She must have seen me when a bout of dizziness took over me and I stumbled, while I grappled for support I dropped the parcels I was holding, your daughter rushed over and without my noticing picked up some of the parcels from the middle of the street and rushed over to help me."

"She told me she had helped you carry a few parcels but..."

"Lily is as humble as she is sweet a good trait to have certainly and something I reckon she may have inherited from her parents," Astoria said to the astonished woman opposite her.

A proud smile graced Ginny Potter's face, "So Astoria," she continued feeling more at ease around the woman now, "why don't you tell me something more about yourself?"

The two women talked through tea only moving into the house when it was time for lunch. Astoria Malfoy had prepared a feast in honour of her guest and Ginny's eyes widened looking at all the food laid out in front of them on the table.

"I just didn't know what you would like so I asked the elves to cook some of everything," Astoria smiled embarrassedly.

"You're worse than my mother I can tell you that," Ginny's comment earned her a startled laugh from the aristocratic woman. The formal dining room, though not as big as she was sure Malfoy Manors was, was a huge ornately furnished room, a long mahogany table its centre piece adorned beautifully with silver candelabras and a chandelier high above them in the middle; the light from outside reflecting off the crystals in a kaleidoscope of colours.

After a comfortable silence as the women settled down Astoria cleared her throat anxiously, "Ginny there was another reason why I asked you to come over today."

Ginny looked up quizzically at the other woman her fork poised in mid air, waiting for Astoria to continue. Clearing her throat once again to dislodge the lump that had settled itself there, Astoria set down her knife and fork folding her hands in her lap, "I have a favour to ask of you."

Debating how to continue she stuttered through, "You see when I met Lily I realised there was a lot I had missed when it came to her but also that there will be a lot more in the future that I will be unable to be a part of."

Ginny listened carefully though thoroughly confused, her meal abandoned and growing cold as she looked at her lunch companion's anxious face noticing her nervous twitch was back.

"I sent away the boys today because I know Draco would never admit this or accept it but he's going to need someone..." A tear slipped down her cheek the thought of the future still scary and depressing even though she had long ago accepted her fate. It wasn't herself she was worried about but her husband who said little but felt more than he let on. She knew he would be lonely and unwilling to accept any help when the time finally came.

"I don't understand," Ginny replied now worried as she saw the demure woman lose her composure so.

"Just like our children my fate had been decided generations before I was born," Ginny nodded listening attentively, "a curse was placed on my family a century ago and it has continued to plague us - every daughter born to a Greengrass shall find herself dying an untimely death."

Astoria recited from memory her tone emotionless; having repeated the words to herself like a mantra since the day she had learned of the destiny that awaited her.

Ginny gasped, her horror reflected clearly on her pale features a hand covering her mouth as she looked at the woman a year younger to her with wide unblinking eyes. "It's alright," Astoria patted Ginny's hand that lay on the table between them and smiling at her comfortingly, "I have come to accept my fate for what it is."

"You're comforting me," Ginny exclaimed quietly, looking at the woman in front of her with new eyes. Astoria only shrugged her smile now wider, "I have had to do that more than you would believe throughout the years, now it's more like second nature."

Everything was quiet for a few moments, Ginny trying to digest this new piece of information she couldn't help but feel some pity towards the other woman; to be strong for others when it is her who should have been wailing at the unfairness of it all.

"How...how long-"

"How long do I have?" Ginny nodded softly.

"I don't know," Astoria replied, sighing as she picked up her fork to take a bite of her now cold meal, "But I fear the time isn't too far away. I have been growing weaker and weaker by the day."

"What can I do Astoria?"

"Nothing about my condition I'm afraid. But there is something that you could help me with if you accept of course."

At Ginny's encouraging nod she continued, "If I am gone by my son's 17th birthday which seems likely at this point, I would like you and Mr. Potter to be there beside my husband when he tells our son."

The simple request surprised Ginny having expected something a bit more but as she contemplated it she realised it shouldn't have. If she had been in Astoria's place she would have wanted nothing more than her husband to have some support in such a time and probably would have made a similar request herself.

"I would like to be here for you as well if it's alright with you," Ginny replied a soft smile on her face.

"I would like that very much," Astoria replied, tears glistening in her ice-blue eyes.

* * *

The click clack of the morning rush washed over him, the swish of robes and tap tap of heeled boots passing by him as he made his way through the dark halls. The gleaming dark wood of the floor reflecting green every time a witch or wizard flooed in through the many fireplaces lining the long hallway, the soft rush of water up above rang through his thoughts as the fountain of the phoenix came alive.

His brown Auror robes crisp and pristine flowing around his calves in soft waves, Harry made his way quickly calling out greetings to the various employees of the Ministry of Magic. A moving portrait of Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Minister of Magic standing proudly his back straight and mouth pulled up in a wide smile beaming down at the rush of bodies hung right up ahead just above the golden lifts. Just before he stepped in, Harry heard his name called from behind, a booming voice echoing in the hall cutting easily through the noise; Harry turned spotting a head of dark blonde hair and a wide hand waving primly at him peeking out from the mass of heads flowing like the sea around him.

Harry hung back, waiting for the other man to catch up to him, "Alright John?" He asked politely.

"Never better Harry," smiled John, his baby blues shining as always. A charming smile lit up the man's scarred features when Romilda Baggerton passed by, her purple robes swishing behind her, eyes darting between the two men and finally settling on the dark blonde beside him.

John Brown was a man three years his junior but through sheer hard work and ingenuity had fought his way to the top of Department of Magical Law as second in command. Along with Hermione Granger-Weasley he had set the changes in motion that had revolutionised their world.

The two of them together had pushed for law reforms and equal status for all – beings and creatures alike; he had fought hard and earned an immense amount of respect second only to Harry and his two school friends. It didn't hurt that he had fought in the final battle and had the scars to show for it. Like Colin Creevey he too had hung back, choosing to fight instead of exiting like the other young students.

They were still conversing when they came upon their floor, the dark light of the halls of the department unflattering to the otherwise handsome John making the scars on the left side of his face stand out ominously. He had received the gift courtesy of a Death Eater, the scar made of dark magic had left half his face disfigured. The skin puckered at his cheek and neck as if burnt stopping right before his eyes, half of a dark blond eyebrow and the hair above his ears still missing.

"Say Harry, I have been meaning to ask about the break in last night at your place."

Harry sighed quietly, his eyebrows furrowed in worry. "I do need help with some of the paperwork to increase the wards around the house," Harry said. "Why don't you step into the office and we'll talk," he gestured asking the dark blonde to follow him to his office.

"So, what happened?" John asked as soon as he had settled in the straight backed chair, a large wooden desk between him and Harry. The spacious office he saw was decorated minimally, a cork board behind the desk with articles, schedules, wanted posters, a bookshelf on the right and picture frames on the desk itself.

Silver instruments, some strange some familiar, like a small sneakoscope lined a table opposite the door through which they had entered earlier.

"Straight to the point huh," quipped Harry.

"You know me," John shrugged.

"Last night," Harry rubbed a tired hand through his hair the events of the night before still fresh in his mind – the fear and the anger from last night hitting him harshly in the chest, "we heard our elf shouting, he activated the house alarms and when we rushed into Lily's room where we could hear a commotion we saw a man jumping out the window."

"Did you see his face?"

"No, it was too dark and by the time I caught up to him outside he had made his way outside the wards of the house and disapparated."

"Oh my Harry, is Lily ok?" John asked. Harry nodded suppressing a shudder as his memories threatened to overtake him. He looked at the man in front of him, his blank face and shining blue eyes unnerving him like always. He had never been too fond of the man choosing to keep a strictly professional relationship with him. Something about John Brown had unsettled him from the day he had first met him, everyone especially Hermione told him he was being paranoid and unreasonable. Nonetheless he had kept his distance only conversing and sharing with him what he needed to.

"Yeah, she's fine. Honestly I don't even know how he bypassed all our wards," Harry said observing the man in front of him keenly. One minute Ginny and he had been talking, discussing her visit with Astoria Malfoy earlier in the day, the next Kreacher was shouting and the house alarms were blaring.

"He hit Kreacher with something, the poor old elf held on until Lily was safe before collapsing," Harry told John.

"Oh my!" John exclaimed his eyes widening in disbelief. Harry eyebrows furrowed in concentration, watching the man carefully, "Is he alright?"

"He's in St. Mungo's. They reckon given his age he has a couple days, maybe weeks," Harry shook his head sadly never removing his eyes from the dark blond.

"I'm sorry to hear that Harry. Was he close to the family?" John asked.

"Yeah," Harry nodded solemnly. A soft smile took over his face as he continued, "especially to Lily."

"Really?" John asked interestedly.

"Yeah," Harry replied his eyes focused eerily at John. "Say, John how did you hear about this? I remember warning my aurors to not leak this until my say so."

"Oh I may have heard through the grapevine," John flicked the question off with a nervous gesture of his hand, a charming smile on his face, "you know how it is right? It's worse than Hogwarts here."

"Yeah," Harry nodded still focused on John his eyes looking into his unblinking.

"So have you heard - Hermione's making a move to be inducted into the Wizengamot?" John asked suddenly.

"Yeah I heard, she wouldn't stop talking about it at the family dinner, her and Ron both actually," Harry replied.

"Yeah I bet they are proud and they should be. The Minister himself asked her to put in an application for review and he was quite confident that she would get in without any problems," John beamed at Harry.

"Right you are John," Harry said just as quietly as before. "You should know that your support means a lot to her. She kept saying that without your help and devotion to her work she didn't think all the progress that we have made would have been possible."

"Ah she's only being modest," John said, his chest inflating in pride at the compliment even as he batted it away."Truth is all the changes and the reforms are all her doing, hers and your and Ron's. The three of you really turned this place around even before I came in."

"Now who's being modest," Harry directed at John. "How about I send over the paperwork once I'm done with it then John?"

"Yeah sounds good," John replied, getting up from his seat. "See you Harry," John called out waving just as primly as before and stepping out of the Head Aurors office.

* * *

The empty halls of the bright home once so full of laughter and joy seemed to close in around him, the noises echoing around him laughing in the face of his loneliness. Rushing in to the living room he poured himself a drink and sank down in an armchair near the white marble fireplace the burn of the amber liquid calmed his nerves.

Ghosts surrounded him in this mausoleum, the voices whispered in his ears, taunting him. But he laughed at them, in the end he had been the one to survive. Always hidden in the shadows, pushed away in favour of others and it was he who was the one left standing - the weak ones eradicated by time.

He took a deep breath laying a weary head against the back of his armchair, a hand twitching at his side as he tried to relax. But even his dreams were no friends of his, full of smiling faces, running feet and mocking tones.

He shouldn't have gone there. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking back he realised it had been a foolish move. But he had been desperate. It had been years since he had gotten a glimpse of her, choosing to stay away lest he lose control. He still lost control. Just her silhouette in the window had driven him mad, had compelled him to sneak in. And now her father was suspicious. He will come around, he knew. Once Harry Potter saw his love for his daughter he would come around but until then he had to be careful.

His eyes fell on the bright eyes staring at him from the lone picture frame mounted on the mantle. Those beautiful honey eyes never judged him, they never taunted him only smiled a sweet smile a secret hidden behind them, meant only for him.

They spoke to him of their future. The thought of those eyes and the secrets hidden in them that only he knew brought a smile to his face, his fingers gliding down the soft features of the occupant of the frame as he pulled it down to lie on his chest.

Finally he fell asleep exhausted; dreaming now of the bright future that lay before him. Red hair and brown eyes flitting in and out calling to him.

* * *

 **Next chapter - Lily and Scorpius!**


	5. Train to Hogwarts

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Sorry for the delay in update but I had a familial issue to take care of and since I'm running out of reserve chapters I had to also write more before I updated this week just so I could keep to the schedule I have laid out. Hope you guys will like this chapter...**

* * *

It was particularly windy that day, the leaves scattering in a wind that seemed to be stuck in a never ending scream mimicking his own hearts fury mocking him because he could not express it lest he break. A carefully woven mask pulled over his features he walked, his gait slow but sure his young son walking beside him his own head bowed low tears flowing freely.

He envied his son that freedom, knowing if he did give in to the grief that seemed ready to engulf him at any moment the power of it would destroy the world around him including his wife's most precious gift to him. The sun had long since hidden away behind grey clouds casting dark shadows all around and darkening his normally pale features the platinum blonde of his hair shining an ashy grey just as his sons.

The duo walked quietly; only the occasional sniffle from beside him breaking the silence that blanketed them, tightening every moment that passed with nary a word from him like a noose around his throat. He didn't know what to say, what _could_ he say to a boy who had just lost his mother. He couldn't even find words to console his own aching heart let alone comfort his only son.

The ominous building stood high on a hill, its grey moss covered stones foreboding as they trudged up the hill. His wife had played in the halls of this palatial residence with her older sister once but now everyone was gone, everyone of her family including her; the house remained still and quiet only for the dead and the unrested to walk in.

The quiet of the residence ate at his very nerves fraying them further eating at his ears and his heart. His clenched hands lay by his side during the ceremony ears barely focused on the small wizard talking about his wife.

Scorpius had been inconsolable the night when Astoria let out her final breath her eyes fixed upon the two most important men in her life, her grip on their hands loosening as she passed on to a different plane where try as he might he could not follow her no matter how much he wanted to. He had promised her he would be there for their son, be the father he deserved. But now he found himself at a loss, he had no idea how to be one without her by his side guiding him sweetly but firmly.

He remembered the first moment she had handed him their son, his small figure easily fitting in his cradled arms as she adjusted his hold lightly so as to support his head. She had held his trembling hands in her own until they grew steady and confident.

And now he sat alone beside his desolate son with no hand to guide, floundering in the dark for a way to comfort him. So he sat stoic in his chair at the front, his parents by his side. Draco didn't know what to do anymore - right now he found it difficult to even keep breathing. How was he to comfort his son when he no longer even knew how to belong?

Remembering Astoria's words, Draco draped a long arm around his son. He felt his long lanky frame fall into his side as he sobbed, his body jerking violently with each shuddering breath. Lucius Malfoy sneered, watching his grandson from the corner of his eyes. Draco could feel the anger pulsating off of his father, his pureblood pride hurt at his grandson's show of emotion. He wouldn't let his father take this away from them, from his son he wouldn't let the man turn Scorpius into another puppet he decided.

Now that Astoria was no longer it would lie on him solely to protect his son. Scorpius' eyes shone with innocence, he felt and loved openly; love that Draco had never felt at his son's age. This was what the both of them had strived for him to have, a chance to live, away from the prejudices and the false pride of their families.

Their friends and acquaintances passed by shaking their hands and offering their condolences as the ceremony came to an end, the two Malfoy's replied half heartedly nodding and shrugging. Both their eyes remained fixed on the ornate grey headstone bearing the name of the woman they loved, a bouquet of lilies resting against it.

"Hey Scor," Scorpius broke from his vigil, his eyes darting to the boy standing in front of him. His black messy hair sticking up at all ends and green eyes staring at him with sorrow, Albus Potter came to stand by his friend, "I'm sorry Scor," he said squeezing the blonds shoulder in support.

"Thanks for coming Al," Scorpius sniffled his eyes darting back to stare at his mother's name.

"Anytime mate," Albus replied, "I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry about Astoria," Scorpius' head shot up at the soft voice, a petite red head stood in front of his father, her long black skirt flowing around her ankles in the harsh wind, her fiery red hair beating against her eyes, "Harry sends his condolences too. He was going to come with us but got called in to work." She stood a little awkwardly a hand hanging limply at one side the other holding the hand of another red head, a small one who looked a lot like the older woman.

"Thank you for coming Mrs. Potter and please thank your husband for me as well," his father replied mechanically lips pulling at the sides in a grimace his eyes fixed on the headstone. He hadn't expected of course for the Potters to show up but he was glad they had, especially since in the past few years Astoria had grown quite close to his school rivals wife but nothing could compare to the fondness his wife held for the youngest Potter.

Every time Lily Potter had come in trailing after her mother for one of the ladies' lunch dates Astoria had seemed to glow with happiness the rest of the day, talking ceaselessly about the antics of the young red head. He had always made himself scarce whenever the two Potters showed up not in hatred but because he knew why they were there. He had refused to accept that Astoria may leave him one day. He had long ago abandoned the search for a way to break the curse but it did not mean he was ready or will ever be ready to lose the woman he loved.

But he was nevertheless thankful and would always remain so for the support that Ginny Potter had provided his wife, giving her in her last days a friend to call her own, with whom she could spend time conversing and laughing and not withering away alone with him and the house elves as her only company in their estate while their only son was off at school.

He was broken out of his reverie by two small arms banding about his waist, he looked down in surprise to find a small red haired girl pressed against his side. He could feel his shirt dampen with the little girl's tears darkening the black fabric further. Not knowing what else to do he patted her head awkwardly looking at the girl's mother with wide eyes pleading for help.

Scorpius was now watching the interaction between the three adults attentively. The red head he knew was Albus' little sister Lily from his many descriptions of her in the past but this would be the first time he would see her. He had always missed her somehow on the platform.

He watched the young girl cry her heart out in his father's side, her little body shaking with sobs. Her red hair blew around her hiding her face from his view, but the pale skin of her hands stood starly in contrast to her black dress.

Ginny kneeled placing her hands on her daughter's shoulder she gently nudged, "Lily."

"She was my friend Mr. Malfoy," Lily suddenly said her voice muffled still pressed against Draco's side, hiccupping as the tears continued to pour. "She was funny and lovely and she knew how I liked my tea just like mum does. She played with me and always helped me whenever I felt bad and she made me laugh all the time." Draco choked; the tears he had been holding back since that night springing under his lids listening to the child describe his wife with such love. While the minister had been sure to tell everyone of the immense love Astoria held in her heart for anyone willing to see it was this girl who said it with so much conviction, and love that got to him.

He closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears from poring over but Astoria's smiling face flashing in front of him broke the dam.

"I will miss her Mr. Malfoy."

Scorpius watched tearfully as the stoic mask his father had adorned since the night his mother died fell to pieces at the little girls quiet statement, tears were flowing uncontrollably down his pale cheeks his arms hugging the red head still attached to him closely, clutching her small body to him as he let the reins go.

"Me too little darling, me too, I'm going to miss her a lot," Draco Malfoy finally cried.

* * *

The scarlet train chugged away smoke billowing like clouds from its engine, gently rocking on its way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The happiness she felt spread through right down to the tips of her toes making her skip through the corridors her red hair bouncing with her as she finally found the compartment her cousin Hugo sat in.

Hugo, his brown hair falling in his eyes was already busy playing a game of chess with her brother; the two seemed to be at a standoff of sorts. Albus waved distractedly at her when she entered dragging her trunk behind her, a long empty gold coloured cage resting above it. She had refused James and Albus' help in carrying the large trunk, choosing to stay at the window waving at her parents until they completely vanished from sight along with the busy platform while everyone else scrambled to find compartments.

She wasn't worried she knew she was always welcome to sit with Albus and even James wouldn't whine if she joined him in his compartment and if he did all she had to do was pout at him and he would give in without a fight.

"Do you need help with that?" A voice spoke from behind her, Lily who was busy trying to reach up to put the cage she had dragged in on the luggage rack yelped in surprise her foot slipping off the edge of the seat she was balancing on, her hands grappling desperately to catch on to the railing. Before she could fall a pair of pale hands clamped around her shoulders keeping her firmly in her place.

She looked behind her to see Scorpius Malfoy, her brother's friend and Astoria's son standing close to her still supporting her weight. She had seen pictures of him at their house but never met him until Astoria's funeral. A small shake of the hand and her mother had whisked her away muttering about need a cup of hot chocolate.

His pale blond hair shined reflecting the rays of the sun making the strands glow as white as the winter sun. He stood several inches taller to her small frame stormy grey eyes fixed on her. Lily remembered that Astoria's eyes had been blue in colour but the kindness and concern she saw in Scorpius' reminded her of the woman she considered a friend.

The Malfoy heir raised a pale brow at her breaking her out of her thoughts, her face flushing a bright red in embarrassment. Scorpius took the cage from her hands and helped her down the seat, setting her luggage securely in the rack.

"Thank you," Lily nodded at the older boy, her face still red she settled in front of the window.

Scorpius offered a small smile to the little red head before settling in beside her, his eyes fixed on her even as she turned away to look at the scenery out the window. He had heard of Lily Potter of course, it was hard not to when she was his best friends little sister and for the past two years had made sure to send regular letters to her brother sometimes containing small tokens or gifts she had found for him while out.

What had surprised him most was when he learned she was a friend of his mother's. How that came to be, he still didn't know. Astoria Malfoy was a loving woman, a woman who had no secrets from the ones she loved, but why had she kept the friendship between her and little Lily Potter from him he didn't know. His father had been aware and he too had kept it from him.

It may seem trivial considering all that had happened in the last month but he couldn't help but feel a little betrayed at their exclusion of him from this part of their lives. From all that the youngest Potter had spoken about to his father at the funeral it seemed that she had been close to his mother.

She had been a mere story to him only hearing tales of her antics through her brother, regaling him with his baby sisters adventures during the summer. The ever bouncing Lily, Albus had called her. He hadn't understood why until only a few moments ago when he had seen her skipping through the corridors of the train looking through the windows until she reached the one Albus and him had singled out.

It seemed even while sitting Lily couldn't quite keep still - her body bounced in place, legs swinging back and forth - her brother and cousin sat opposite them still engrossed in their game.

She intrigued him. And until past August he had never even seen the girl in flesh. He hadn't expected the Potter's to show up at his mother's funeral considering it was only Albus who as his friend had any connection to her, but three of five had. He was grateful his friend had come to support him.

Every time he looked back on the day though, he remembered the youngest Potter most vividly, her arms banded about his father's waist crying into his shirt her red hair flying about her. The red had stood out most to him; it was a darker shade than that of her Weasley cousins. It warmed him every time he remembered the way she had spoken of his mother, her small nose scrunching when she sniffled only barely shaking his hands before her mother had escorted her away.

She had finally broken his father from the stupor that he had been in the days leading up to the funeral. Scorpius was aware that his father had been trying to stay strong for his sake but he could also see that it was taking a toll on him. He had seen the light leave his father's eyes in time with his mother's last breath, he had feared that he had lost not one but both of his parents.

But Lily had changed it all. Her sweet nature and a willingness to share her sorrow had broken down the mask that Draco Malfoy had pulled over his pain, hiding it away to wither in the dark forever. His father even though still grieving and in pain had seemed more like himself in the past month than he had on that dreadful day.

"So Lily, which house do you think you will be in?" Scorpius asked taking her attention away from the Scotland hills.

"Oh I don't know," said Lily, a smile lighting up her features her brown eyes shined like honey as they focused on him. "I like Gryffindor of course but I wouldn't mind being in Slytherin too."

That surprised him; he knew almost everyone dreaded to be in Slytherin unless they were pure bloods and descendants of generations of Slytherins. He himself had been dreading being in the house, his best friend hadn't been too keen on being a possible Slytherin either but here was his sister.

"Really?! You wouldn't mind being in Slytherin?" Scorpius asked sceptically.

"Of course not silly," Lily giggled sweetly at him bringing a smile to his face, "it would mean I get to spend a lot more time with Al just like if I get into Gryffindor I would get to send time with James and my other cousins more."

"Yeah that sounds reasonable," Scorpius shrugged after a minute, the young red head sure had a way of surprising him. Sliding down the seat he sent a playful wink her way smiling crookedly to cover up his momentary lapse of speech.

"And I figure if Al can be as good as he is and be in Slytherin not to mention Astoria and Aunt Andy I think I'll do fine," Lily reasoned looking determinedly back at him as he rested his head against the backrest.

Scorpius stared at her for a few moments, even Albus had hesitated using his mother's name in front of him but here was his little sister including his mother in the list of all the good Slytherin's she knew. Of course she hadn't known him long to feel too bad about mentioning Astoria Malfoy but he could see it was more than that. Somehow she understood that he didn't need his friends tiptoeing around him or pitying him, he didn't need them skirting over her name as if she didn't... _hadn't_ existed.

He still had nightmares sometimes; after a few restless nights he had finally garnered the courage and talked to his father. Instead of getting angry or upset Draco Malfoy had embraced his only son, hugging him tightly like his mother used too. He sat with him all night and told him stories of his childhood, of how his mother had fought for him to be brought into this. The nightmares weren't completely gone but whenever the fears invaded his mind he remembered his father telling him of happier times and everything somehow felt better.

The rest of the ride Lily chattered away, asking him about Hogwarts and telling him about the classes she was looking forward to attending and mischief she planned to get into. Scorpius listened attentively, only interrupting a handful of times but otherwise content in listening to her.

When they finally came to a stop at Hogsmeade and stepped off the train steps Lily dashed away calling for the half giant gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor who stood a few feet away calling for the first years in a booming voice. Scorpius' attention though remained fixed on her following her every movement, his eyes caught on her hair - shining like fire behind her in the moonlight. The speed with which she had run surprised Scorpius who had been standing beside her only a moment ago, waiting for Hugo to join him, Lily and Albus.

She was hanging off of the half giant swinging his large hands happily between the two of them. Albus had to drag him away, his eyes still fixed behind him until he couldn't see the head of red hair standing out against the brown of Hagrid's old coat.

"Scor," Albus shook him, his eyes snapped back looking at his friend in irritation, "What are you looking at?"

Scorpius shrugged his ears warming as he realised he had been staring after his best friends little sister. "Nothing Al, I wasn't looking anywhere," Scorpius said nervously rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Discounting his fixation with the littlest Potter as worry only for his best friends baby sister he made his way forward. Turning away from the imploring eyes of his friend and hoisting his messenger bag up his shoulders he walked ahead falling quietly behind one James Potter who was walking ahead of him his friend laughing at something he had just said.

"So Al, any plans for this year?" James asked, turning around to speak to his brother when he walked up to the group ignoring the white blond beside Albus completely.

Albus just shrugged noncommittally at him.

"Blimey Al you look more and more like Uncle Harry everyday!" Louis Weasley exclaimed jovially, joining their little group with a skip, patting his little cousin over a shoulder good naturedly.

Louis had spent the summer in France with his family visiting his maternal cousins. His blond hair that as usual hung low over his eyes had darkened a little over in sunny France, eyes as blue as his mothers he was a heartbreaker all around. One of the resident mischief makers of Hogwarts he always had a playful smile spread across his thin face.

Having spent the entire summer away from the fun loving Weasley family Louis had to say that he preferred the Weasley's to the Delacour's any day. His sisters felt the same way and even though his father would never admit it for fear of his mother's wrath, Bill Weasley had been just as miserable in France as his children.

To say the family were happy to be back would be an understatement. He had been busy with prefect duties and catching up with friends on the train to meet up with all his various cousins, but just like every year he resolved to meet his family on the trail up to the carriages.

"Who in their right mind would make you Prefect?" Albus gaped, his eyes now fixed on the shiny badge gleaming on his cousin's chest.

"Funny, I said the same thing when I got my letter this summer," Louis quipped.

"No matter Louis, this just means that you'll have to keep the pranks at a minimum this year," Dominique Weasley Louis's elder sister and the Head Girl glided over to join their little group, "Alright James? Al?" nodding her head at the two boys and at Scorpius, offering them a wide smile in greeting.

James' friend, Jake King a beater on the Gryffindor team, was looking at the newly arrived Weasley a dazed gaping smile glossed over his face. Scorpius noticed with a chuckle that it wasn't just the fourth year but most boys not related to the part Veela had stopped in their tracks to stare at the older girl. He remembered Victoire the eldest of all the Weasley grandchildren, she had been Head Girl his first year at Hogwarts and had been irritated immensely when she was on the receiving end of similar looks.

It may have been his own French ancestry or something unrelated but he had always been immune to their influence. Much to his surprise that had endeared him to the two girls and Louis trusting his sisters and his young cousin's judgement had accepted him with just as much enthusiasm. James Potter on the other hand was a completely different story. The elder of the Potter children had never been cruel to him but had refused to acknowledge his existence quite stubbornly.

Louis who had launched into a story about how he had ended up being grounded for the whole summer as the rest of the Weasley brood joined in was heard saying "Of course I told Auntie Gab how much of a nuisance young Francine was being but no..." his arms gesticulated widely and voice rising up an octave describing the event in exaggerated fervour getting a chuckle out of everyone.

"I heard about your mother Scorpius," Dominique said quietly stepping in to walk beside him, "I'm sorry about your loss."

Scorpius who had been grinning amusedly at his friend turned to the strawberry blond beside him his smile sad as he nodded slightly in thanks, "Thanks Dominique."

In answer she rubbed a soothing hand against his shoulder offering him a small smile; he looked away not keen to see the pity in her eyes. Nowadays everyone that he met or bumped into seemed to have a similar look in their eyes, expecting him to break down any second, coddling him but not Lily... he remembered. She hadn't been looking at him in pity, hadn't avoided speaing about his mother like all others were want to do in the last month.

"Two sickles say little Hugo ends up in Ravenclaw!" Louis shouted suddenly at the top of his voice attracting the attention of the entire Weasley clan still at Hogwarts.

"Put me down for three," shouted fifth year Lucy Weasley, youngest daughter of Percy Weasley.

"Nah he's going to be a Gryffindor you'll see, just like Lily," called fourth year Roxanne, her brother Fred, a sixth year nodded. "Actually," a mischievous smile taking over his face Fred smiled cunningly, "I think Lily could end up a Slytherin."

An enthusiastic roar sounded from the assembled cousins except for James who looked disgruntled at the idea, "Oh yes she is quite cunning that one not to mention she loves Al more than James," Dominique teased bumping a shoulder against James making him harrumph in irritation.

"I would like to have one of them with me I think," James muttered quietly.

Scorpius chuckled with the rest of the Weasely's, Albus joining in at the irritated look his brother shot the assembled group.

They finally came to a halt standing behind another group of students eagerly waiting to get into carriages. Scorpius couldn't wait himself, he was tired and famished and the welcome back feast was sure to be a treat like every year. "But what if one of them ends up in Hufflepuff like our dear Lucy here?!" Fred asked not ready to give up the conversation yet, as the carriages appeared in front of them pulled by invisible horses. "Oh the horror!" Roxanne called out clutching her heart as if in pain earning a slap on the head from Lucy for her antics.

"There's nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff if you'll know," Lucy sniffed pointing her nose in the air in a gesture quiet reminiscent of her father, "In fact only a person who possesses all qualities and maybe more is ever selected to be a Hufflepuff."

Scorpius wasn't listening anymore though; he had stopped in his tracks his eyes fixed up ahead staring blankly. Albus, not noticing his friend's distraction bumped into his back suddenly.

"Hey Scor you ok?" asked Albus, his voice heavy with concern attracting the attention of the Weasleys walking behind them. When Scorpius didn't reply the entire Weasley clan looked to him in confusion, but his body remained frozen, eyes focused unblinkingly ahead of him.

"You can see them can't you?"Rose Weasley asked quietly after a few tense seconds of silence, piping up for the first time since she joined the congregation. The rest of her family seemed to catch on quickly and looked in the direction his eyes were focused on.

He should have known their family would know about these things. As a child he had read as many books as he could find on the War and Harry Potter. He had read about his family's contribution to the wrong side and to his father's regret about his actions in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower and furthermore. His father had been upset when he had asked him about his involvement in the war but he had answered all his questions, even answering some about Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Scorpius had never asked anymore questions ever again knowing that his father regretted everything about his involvement with the Death Eaters.

He knew exactly what he was seeing though. He had read about them in one of the texts that detailed the events before the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

Gingerly stepping forward he extended an arm, petting the black skeletal looking horse closest to him. It neighed appreciatively breaking the quiet stillness that had fallen over the congregation. They looked as eerie as had been described; black skin glinting in the full moon, their body as fleshless as described bones visible through the black coat and vast bat-like leathery wings fluttering at their sides.

Taking a cue from the Malfoy playbook Scorpius schooled his features into one of nonchalance, walking ahead to avoid the stares of the now quiet family.

Even James Potter seemed to have gone quiet his eyes fixed on Scorpius thoughtfully. The slight nod from the self styled Marauder surprised him but Scorpius climbed onto the carriage not paying much heed to the older boys' unusual behaviour, taking up a window seat.

This was going to be a long year, Scorpius thought morosely.


	6. Aster

**A/N: Surprise! I'm early. Actually I'm updating earlier in the week than planned because I may not be able to update later seeing as I have a couple assignments to complete and family visits to look forward to. Also I''m happy as I have completed another chapter for this story and hopefully will have enough reserve chapters to last me a long while until the end of this week. I still have another story to update but I am faced with a block regarding it that has proved unbreachable.**

 **Thank you for all of your amazing reviews. i look forward to hearing more from you all. Enjoy!**

* * *

The hall was quiet. Every eye seemed to be trained on the trio at the far end of the hall. The red head sitting between the two boys though chattered away unaware of the disbelieving stares.

Lily Potter had a way of doing that, of surprising people. Turning a whole school speechless on her first day here was just another victory she could add to her growing list of achievements. Scorpius would be surprised if by the time she left Hogwarts she didn't have every single person dead or alive in the castle dancing to her tune.

The girl had a way of worming herself into your heart and carving a place for her in your mind without you realising. It had taken a brief meeting and a train ride for Scorpius to understand that, he wondered how long would it take for the rest of the school.

"So I told Anne, the other girl in our dorms, that -"

"Lily," Albus hissed, cutting across Lily's monologue.

"Alby," Lily looked to her brother in askance.

"What are you doing here?"

"Having breakfast," Lily replied back in a matter of fact tone, biting into her toast nonchalantly earning a snort from Scorpius who was sitting on her right.

"Lily this is the Slytherin table."

"Of course I know that silly. That's why I'm here aren't I?"

"Lily no one but the Slytherins sit at the Slytherin table..."

"That's a stupid rule. I'm sure many people have sat here over the years -"

"Yeah Slytherins have..." Albus muttered.

"I don't see what's the problem Al... it's not like she's hurting anyone," Scorpius interjected.

"See Scor agrees," Lily points towards the blond boy. "You're overreacting," shrugged Lily, happily returning to her toast. Scorpius raised a blond eyebrow at her comfortable use of his nickname. Only a few people were allowed to do that, Albus being one of them and of course his parents. Albus was looking at him sideways expecting an angry tirade like every other time when someone had dared shorten his name.

"It's time Slytherins accepted a little diversity," Scorpius continued ignoring the bewildered looking Albus completely and focusing on the red head beside him.

"So Lily, how did you like your dormitories?"

"Oh Scor, it's amazing! It's exactly like dad and mum had said it would be and James too. All red and gold and the fireplace...it's huge. It has the cosiest chairs I have ever seen...you and Al would love it!" said Lily bouncing in her place enthusiastically.

Out of the corner of his eye Scorpius noted a huge burly boy settle in opposite them. Big for a fourth year, Marius 'Mandrake' Fawley, was the bane of Scorpius and Albus' existence at Hogwarts. His face resembled that of a baby mandrake, hence the nickname, and when he spoke it was in a harsh shrill treble that had a tendency to grate at your nerves.

"What are you doing here?" Marius demanded; two other boys Abel Flint and Gregory Goyle Jr. had joined him, flanking his side. Goyle almost as large as Marius with deep set eyes and a small mouth and Abel a tall lanky boy with crooked teeth and abnormally large eyes both looking menacingly at the small red head.

"So I was asking the Fat Lady -" Lily continued as if uninterrupted biting noisily into her toast. Scorpius and Albus both on the other hand sat stiffly in their places glaring menacingly back at the boys opposite them.

"Hey RED! I asked you something," Marius shrieked at the little red head sitting in between Albus and Scorpius. The hall that had returned to its usual noisy affair only a moment ago seemed to quieten again. From the corner of his eyes Scorpius saw the entire Weasley clan stand up their faces scowling as they made their way across the hall.

"Oh were you talking to me?" asked Lily uninterestedly only sparing a brief glance to the glaring boy sitting opposite her.

"Yes. Are you _dumb_ little girl?!" Marius snarled.

"Seeing as I am able to talk and also understand each word spoken in that shrill unintelligible voice of yours I believe I'm everything opposite of what you might consider dumb. You on the other hand, I believe are being quite rude," Lily pointed out in a matter of fact tone adopted undoubtedly off of her Aunt Hermione.

The hall and its occupants sat positively stunned. The advancing Weasley cousins had stopped in their tracks now standing only a few feet away their arms crossed in front of them. A smug smirk seemed to be spreading across the clan as they watched the show, even Scorpius, who normally stood stone faced when confronted with the Mandrake posse seemed to be fighting back a smile.

"You little -" Marius had gone red in the face, his cheeks puffing in anger looking ready to bash the littlest Potter's face in the wooden table.

"You might want to tone that voice down a bit, the treble tends to really grate at ones nerves. Quite like nails against a board don't you think so Albus?" Lily directed at her brother still in an unaffected tone chewing her buttered toast calmly.

"Yeah I believe you're right, Lily," replied Albus. Scorpius noted that just like him the Slytherin Potter's wand hand had disappeared, the points of their wands now facing their nemesis from under the table.

"So I asked the Fat Lady," Lily turned away from the scowling group opposite them as if she had never been interrupted in the first place, "how do you come up with the passwords? See there is nothing of it written in Hogwarts: A Histry, only a small note stating that the passwords are chosen by the portrait themselves. _But_ as we all know the Slytherin dorm entrance does not _have_ a portrait then how -"

"Listen to me you _little_ -"

"Oh you're still here," stated Lily in a bored tone, her eyes fixed upon her brother instead of flitting towards Mandrake Fawley and his henchmen.

"You read Hogwarts: A History?" Albus asked incredulously. "No one but Aunt Hermione and Rose have ever read that!"

"That is a clear exaggeration but to answer your question...yes. I did spend a lot of time playing with Hugo while you and James were at Hogwarts and Aunt Hermione insisted we read up on our subjects and the school as much as possible to get us ready."

"Blimey, you sound a bit like Rose," said Albus.

"Well it helped me," Lily shrugged, turning a little solemn. "You see I was so sad the two of you were gone and that I had to wait another two years. Reading the book actually helped a lot."

Albus sighed, "I guess that's understandable."

The siblings hadn't noticed or at least Scorpius thought they hadn't the death glares Marius, Gregory and Abel were sending their way. After a few minutes of unsuccessfully trying to attract the duo's attention the Slytherin bullies walked away stomping, their faces red with embarrassment.

Not even batting an eyelash at the sudden explosion of noise around the hall Lily continued chatting, now joined at the Slytherin table by Louis, Dominique, Fred and Roxanne Weasley and surprisingly James Potter, the rest of the clan going back to their seats at their respective tables with proud smiles spread across their faces. Even the professors seemed to suddenly shift into a jovial mood.

Lily Potter had just conquered Hogwarts, Scorpius thought with a smirk, his eyes fixed on the chattering red head.

* * *

A sweet song filled the air, the notes hitting him in the chest filling him up to the very marrow of his bones, warming his insides. His eyes closed as he drank in the notes back rested against the beech tree near the lake. The cold seeped in to his clothes from where he sat in the snow but he paid no attention to it. He had never felt like this like he could do anything, anything in the world - all his fears seemed to have fallen away.

Laughter, small, sweet and just as musical interrupted his thoughts. He knew that laugh, opening his eyes he peered out from behind the huge tree. There, Lily Potter bundled up heavily in scarves and a pea coat was skipping down the hill towards the frozen lake her eyes focused above her in the sky, eyes shining in happiness.

He felt like he had been hit by a cheering charm. The smile across his face was wide and painful but welcome as always. He watched her quietly seeing her waving her gloved hands about and turning in circles in a dance of her own making before she finally came to a stop directly in front of him.

"What's so fascinating about the sky Potter?" He whispered next to her ear. His feet, even before he had commanded them to, carried him over to her, cantering down to her as quiet as a cat. Her hands flew up to clutch at her racing heart, eyes widening in shock.

"Scorpius you git!" snarled Lily in indignation, slapping his arm harshly, "You scared me."

He smiled down at her, a charming tilt to his head. "You didn't answer me," stated Scorpius, he could still hear the sweet music echoing around the grounds.

Lily harrumphed folding her hands across her chest and glaring at the older boy. "Alright," Scorpius raised his arms in surrender laughing a bit, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Lily still only continued to glare at him. It's true what they say about red heads and their tempers then, Scorpius thought with a wry smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be a Gryffindor?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"Well you see I thought Gryffindors were fearless -"

"Being brave does not mean the absence of fear -"

"But the triumph over it," Scorpius finished with a smirk.

"How do you know -"

"I take muggle studies Lily," stated Scorpius.

Throwing a triumphant smirk down at the scowling red head, Scorpius asked, "So what are you so happy about little Lily?"

"I wish people would stop calling me that," muttered Lily turning away from Scorpius to face the lake with a pout.

"Calling you what?"

"Little."

"But you _are_ quite small."

"Not little."

"So can I call you small?"

"When will you stop being a prat?"

"All you have to do is ask."

Lily looked up at the blond, her eyes wide. He just shrugged at her a sweet smile on his face. Huffing Lily smiled back, knowing she could never stay mad at the blond for long. Silence fell between the pair, the song reverberating across the grounds filling up their insides with warmth.

"What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That," Scorpius pointed up with a finger followed with a vague gesture around the grounds indicating the sweet sound echoing across them.

"Oh," Lily giggled. "That's just Aster," she replied with a shrug, saying it in a way that indicated he should know who Scarlet is.

"Aster?" Scorpius was confused, he was sure no human could sing like that and any animal that he knew of could not make you feel the way this music did.

"Aster," Lily nodded before looking at him properly, a furrow between her brows. "You don't know Aster?"

"Never had the pleasure to meet," he replied. Another beatific smile lit up across Lily Potter's face, making his insides squirm and chest give an odd lurch. Eyes shining in glee, feet bouncing in place Lily looked up into the blue sky. A musical whistle sounded from her pursed lips.

The enchanting music came to a sudden halt, leaving him feeling bereft and longing for the warmth it provided. He squinted up, eyes widening in astonishment when a gold streak sped against the blue sky shining yellow above the white sun, leaving a fiery trail behind it a creature shot down.

"Sorry he likes to show off," Lily laughed petting the gold beak of a beautiful swan like scarlet gold bird sitting on her shoulders. Its scarlet wings majestically standing at his side, a long tail and talons of the same colour as its beak the phoenix tilted his head curiously in Scorpius' direction.

"Scorpius, meet Aster. Aster," Lily gestures to the stunned blonde, "Scorpius." The bird let out a squawk in greeting.

"How did you -" Scorpius choked out, his mouth still agape.

"How did I what Scor?"

Breaking out of his stupor he looked at the witch before him, amazed at her tendency to keep surprising him. "Phoenixes are hard to tame and not many wizards are known to have accomplished such a feat. How did you?"

"I fed it," Lily shrugs trying to keep a straight face.

"You know what I mean," Scorpius says. "It's hard to even come across one they always set up their nest high enough that you can't get to them without magical help."

"And what..."

"Lily," Scorpius begs eager to know how the young with had tamed a phoenix, "How did you come across one?"

"Alright if it's that important to you," she rolls her eyes at him."He was a gift."

"A gift?"

"Either you let me talk without interrupting or I walk," warns Lily, her index finger pointed at him in reproach. He gestures for her to continue.

"He was a gift from your mother," says Lily looking at him from under her lashes. He gapes at her but she continues, "This was her last gift to me actually."

Scorpius gulps. "See, my mum and she had a competition of sorts going on for the past two years – who could give Lily the best present for her birthday?" She smiles fondly remembering the women bickering good naturedly.

"It was all in good fun of course. I don't how she came across him, she never told me the story but she found him as an egg..."

"An egg!" Now Scorpius just couldn't hold back. Phoenixes were rare creatures but their eggs were the rarest of them all. You didn't just find these eggs lying in a shop in Diagon Alley collecting dust. Furthermore, he couldn't think of where his mother could have come across it seeing as she was simply too weak to have left their residence the past two years.

"Scorpius do shut up," said Lily in obvious irritation. Her tone reminded him vaguely of his mother, now he thought about it, it looked like Lily had spent a lot of time with his mother and from the sounds of it so had Ginny Potter. How is it that his parents had never told him the ladies were friends and why? Lily was obviously close to his mother after all such rare gifts were only given to people closest to you, competition or no competition.

"She gifted him to me as an egg sitting in a gold cage when I went to meet her a month before..." Lily's voice dropped remembering the frail form of the woman who looked so unlike the beautiful lively Astoria she had first met in Diagon Alley when she was eight. That was the last time she had spoken to her or seen her face.

Astoria had smiled brightly when Lily had bounded in to her room; the boys including Draco had been sent away to take care of necessary errands. Ginny had stood quietly beside her daughter with tears in her eyes.

Lily had sat on the bed at Astoria's waist, smiling at the shell of the woman who was her friend. Astoria had talked with her for hours even though it looked like it hurt her to speak.

"I love you little darling," she had said stroking a bony hand through Lily's red hair one last time tears spilling over her sallow cheeks. Lily had simply wiped away the wetness and smiled at her telling her she loved her just as much.

Lily had wanted to cry too, she wanted to shout but her mother had told her it would hurt Astoria more to see her cry. Ginny Potter knew that Lily had come to mean a lot to the woman in the years she had known them and to see the ever happy Lily cry would have broken her; Astoria had once said so herself.

And then as if a light had turned on in her eyes Astoria had exclaimed, "I have a gift for you!" her face looking fuller and more lively in that one moment. At her beckoning, one of the house elves had rushed in carrying a beautiful gold cage with her.

"Thank you Twinky," Astoria had said sweetly sitting up (with great difficulty) and taking the cage from the small elf delicately. With wide eyes Lily had asked Astoria what it was. It was an early birthday gift she was told - a golden egg with veins of red running over its surface like blood vessels, not much bigger than a Puffskein sitting on a pedestal inside the cage.

"This, my darling Lily is a Phoenix," Lily's eyes had widened. "He will always protect you and be there for you. Remember Phoenixes are very loyal but you have to take good care of it."

"I will. I will take very good care of it Astoria, you'll see," ten year old Lily had replied her eyes fixed on the egg in pure wonder. Astoria stroked the young girl's hair softly smiling down at her. Weeks later the egg had hatched and news of Astoria's death had arrived with it.

"You named him after my mother?"Scorpius asked softly, his eyes focused on the scarlet gold bird perched on Lily's shoulder. He extended a hand petting its gold beak hesitantly, tears glistening in his grey eyes.

"Your mum won this year," Lily stated quietly.

* * *

John Arthur Brown was sitting in his office signing the documents required to sign over control of his department in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The new head of the department, Harry Potter had insisted to him to take a bigger role in the saying he was meant for more. Harry along with his friend Hermione Granger had invited him to look into a career in the Wizengamot.

With Harry Potter's and Hermione Granger's recommendation it would not be difficult for him to enter the ranks of the Wizarding Court of Law he knew. This was his dream. For years after the war when he and Hermione Granger led by Tiberius Ogden, former member of the Wizengamot had been pushing for reforms and equality for all creatures in the Wizarding World, this had been his dream.

He had longed for the time when his talents and his work would be appreciated by Harry Potter. And that day was today. The Improper Use of Magic Office was not where his talents were needed. It was in the courtroom putting the guilty behind bars and voting for new and more stringent laws was where he should have always been.

It was time for the old guard to go and for new blood to take over, John thought with a smirk, his scarred face stretched unattractively. He was happy; a tune he hadn't hummed in a while came to him the soft melody falling from his lips automatically. It was a bad imitation of his mother's sweet tones, but he could never really sing the way she had. The fingers of his left hand tapped along, beating against his thigh.

A soft knock interrupted his musings. Checking the time he realised it was just about lunchtime and he had an appointment, "Come in," he called jovially.

A head of red curly hair peeked through the door, slim but tall the girl walked in confidently, sliding her silver horn rimmed glasses up her nose. Her puce coloured robes following her in, her heels clicking against the marbled floors as she drew nearer to his desk breaking him away from his work.

"Ah Miss Weasley please sit down," John stood up gesturing to the young intern to take a seat.

Molly Weasley was the spitting image of her grandmother, smiling widely at the man in front of her. "Mr. Brown I hope I'm not intruding."

"No no of course not dear, your father and Harry had informed me you would be coming in. In fact it was I who insisted you meet me for lunch."

"Thank you for having me over Mr. Brown."

"Oh dear please do not thank me," he shook his head at her looking at her with kind eyes, a charming smile spread across his lips. "You're here because of your exemplary work and for no other reason. I value hard workers like you otherwise no amount of influence would have gotten you in through that door."

Molly gulped, smiling at the dark blond in front of her to hide her nervousness.

"So tell me Ms. Weasley, Harry of course mentioned that you were interested in pursuing Law in his recommendation but I would like to hear from you," John got up from his chair rounding the desk he rested against the desk in front of the young girl his eyes keenly focused on her, "what is it that you hope to achieve here dear girl?"

"I want to be the youngest member ever in the Wizengamot Sir," Molly replied her eyes shining up at the older man.

"A witch with pure ambition!" John roared happily. "I adore your generation Ms. Weasley. You do not cower and take what you feel is rightfully yours."

"Thank you Sir."

"Can you tell me Ms. Weasley why do you want to work with me? I'm sure many members of your family would have been happy to take you on."

"Aunt Hermione had offered of course, but I want to make my own name Mr. Brown. You have done that, first by my aunts side in Magical Law and then as the head of this department. In two years you are already up for recommendation to be a full time member of the Wizengamot," said Molly, a hint of worship in her tone. "There is a lot I can learn from you Mr. Brown."

"Splendid! So when can you start Ms. Weasley?" John asked.

"Right now is fine with me sir," Molly replied happily bouncing a little in her seat before clearing her throat and settling down.

"I suppose six months of internship at the ministry will do that to you," John laughed.

Molly only shrugged in response.

"My position on the Wizengamot hasn't been confirmed yet but I nevertheless would appreciate some help in getting this mound of paperwork," he gestured to the mountains of files and parchments sitting on his desk, "finished before the end of the day. Do you think you could help me with that Ms. Weasley?"

"Of course sir of course I can," Molly replied excitedly, getting up from her seat to sort through the paperwork.

After a few minutes of silence with the swish of parchment being turned as the only sound in the room John looked up his blue eyes zeroing in on the red head sitting opposite him.

"Ms. Weasley," he called softly.

Molly looked up her glasses sliding down her nose. Her blue eyes shined in the light of the candles, as she focused on the man before her offering him a smile.

"How about you tell me a little bit about your family while we work eh? Will help pass the time...I must say the work we do here may be necessary but it is quite tedious," asked John.

"Oh I wouldn't know where to start..."

"How about from the bottom...I mean the youngest Weasley I believe she married Harry Potter..."

"Everyone knows that," Molly shrugged smiling at him.

"Yes yes they do. Tell me a little about them still why don't you? They have a daughter don't they?"

"You mean Lily?"

"Yes Lily," John smiled his teeth peeking from between his lips as his smile widened. With a charming tilt to his head he urged, "Why don't you tell me something about little Lily then?"

* * *

Dennis Creevey was not happy. The paperwork on his desk kept increasing by day with no signs of letting up, his superior had failed to acknowledge his requests for an assistant for the sixty second time and he had a headache brewing from the long night shifts he had had to pull recently. What was worse though, was that instead of enjoying his Saturday like the rest of his colleagues and friends he was back in his office – working.

His mousy brown hair stood limp on his head so unlike when he was younger, getting in his blue eyes as he peered down at the rather long report of another old wizard misfiring spells in an all muggle neighbourhood. He sighed, this Dennis thought isn't how he had imagined his life to have turned out.

A tedious job for which he got no appreciation at all, no girlfriend – albeit he had been on a couple dates recently, but since that didn't work out... Dennis certainly had expected a better life.

His parents had moved away, choosing to stay as far away from Britain as possible once he had graduated. The smiling face of their elder son, his brother had never stopped haunting them. They needed a new start, they had said. Now though he was barely in contact with them, an owl here and there, Christmas celebrations every alternate year but it wasn't what it used to be.

Somehow losing one of their children had broken something inside them, all of them. But he admired his brother for what he had done. Dennis himself had been too young to join the fight and Colin - the ever loving Colin - had snuck away so that Dennis wouldn't follow his big brother into battle. That was the first and last time Dennis hadn't tailed behind his big brother. He wiped away a tear, eyes straying to the photograph on his desk - a beaming Colin staring back at him, his arms around a younger Dennis and Harry Potter standing awkwardly beside them.

The firm knock on his door surprised him. Clearing his throat and wiping away his tears he called for the person to enter. It was highly unusual for someone to be in on a Saturday, but at least this meant he wasn't the only one.

"Hiya Dennis."

Dennis stood shocked, his eyes widening when he saw the figure standing in his doorway. Harry Potter stood smiling at him; his dark robes standing crisp a huge contrast to his messy black hair that never seemed to lie flat.

"Hey Harry, how are you?" Dennis croaked.

"Perfectly good," Harry replied, stepping in to stand opposite him his small desk the only thing standing between the two men, hastily Dennis offered Harry the chair and sat down himself.

"In on a Saturday Harry?"

"No rest for the wicked you know," Harry gestured vaguely coaxing a small smile from the man before him. "I hope I'm not intruding..."

"Never," interrupted Dennis. His smile now etched on his face – definitely a better day than he had imagined, he thought. He was delighted to see his brothers and in turn his hero striding into his small office. "Tea?"

"Yes that would be great, thank you."

"So Harry, I haven't had the chance but since you're already here – Congratulations!" Dennis exclaimed his eyes shining in excitement for his friend. The tea he was pouring spilling some in the saucer at his sudden exclamation.

"Thanks Dennis," Harry chuckled accepting the cup offered to him. "Actually I'm here for that very reason..."

"Wha..."

Interrupting him with a gesture and a half smile Harry continued, "You see Dennis I have been making some changes..."

"I have heard," Dennis replied sitting on the edge of his seat.

Smiling at the younger man's enthusiasm that hadn't dulled with time Harry continues, "Anyway, I have shuffled some Heads of Departments and some Departments itself and their duties...as I'm sure you know." At Dennis' confirming nod he says, "I have a proposition for you Dennis..."

"Proposition?"

"Should you choose to accept I would like you to come head our Improper Use of Magic Office."

Dennis sat gaping at the man in front of him hadn't he just been thinking of a wasted life and wasted potential and here he was his brother's and his hero giving him a chance at something so big. At this thought though the doubts crept in. He had only always been a part of the Muggle Liaison Office, had no idea what such a position would entail and his only experience in the department had been when he had to be the Liaison for Muggle Authorities on any of their cases.

"Why me?" Dennis asked, his voice cracking in trepidation. "I mean not that I'm not delighted it's just...'

"I'm aware of your limited experience with the department Dennis but that is exactly why I believe you would be perfect there. You've been heading the Muggle Liaison Office for some time now and you have worked with most departments of the Ministry coordinating between the two worlds quite seamlessly."

"You really mean that Harry?"

"Of course Dennis," Harry assured. "I have looked at your work record and having worked with you on many occasions myself I couldn't think of anyone better for the job," he shrugged.

Denis was out of his seat and rounding his desk before Harry could realise what was happening. Pulling Harry into a tight embrace Dennis thanked him profusely his voice heavy with emotion.

"I will not let you down Harry," Dennis said pulling away from a winded Harry Potter.

"I know you won't Dennis. You're going to be great," Harry smiled patting Dennis on the back and exiting soon after promising tea in his office when the transfer was complete.

Dennis Creevey couldn't be happier. Humming, his head nodding in time with the tune and fingers beating a rhythm against his thighs he returned to his pile of work. Just a few more days of this and he would be out, Dennis thought happily. He finally could see his dreams of years ago coming true, everything was falling into place.


	7. The Fountain of Fair Fortune

**A/N: I wasn't planning on submitting this chapter this week. I have only one reserve chapter left after this and so I might not be able to post next week depending on of course if I'm able to get the time to write. If I do and my reserve is at least two chapters up I'll post on time as usual but no promises. AS a result the next chapter may take a little longer to post. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

He was happy; happiest he had ever been and he couldn't stop singing. The tune he had learned from his mother fell from his lips unbidden throughout the day. It was only a matter of time, only a matter of time before he achieved all his dreams but most importantly it was getting closer to the day she would finally be his.

Throwing away his cloak in the entryway he skipped into his living room he felt like a young man today. The ghosts weren't pestering him and he didn't need a drink; he swished his wand at the old gramophone in the corner notes of Celestena Warbeck's Christmas songs floated around him.

Picking up the picture frame from the mantel he looked into brown eyes, the occupant giggling at him as he swung it around in a waltz. His feet gliding over the thick carpet eyes focused solely at the girl in the picture.

He remembered the day he took that picture; she was in the garden of her house, _alone_ dancing in the sun. He had stood outside for hours, unseen behind the cluster of trees just outside the property. The protective wards around the house had prevented him from getting near to her but he didn't mind. They were essential for her safety and until the time came for them to be together he wouldn't want any harm coming to her.

It was a sunny morning in Tinworth, Cornwall and with great risk to his personal well being he had managed to climb up the hill from the beach below, a feat which would have been impossible to achieve without magic. The steep slope was a natural deterrent for anyone who wished to impede on the privacy of the family living at the top of it. There was of course a street leading up to the house itself but it was protected by a multitude of enchantments.

If a muggle climbed up those hills they would remember they had something to do quite urgently and turn on their heel and walk away. A wizard on the other hand without the express permission of the owners themselves was unable to climb the hill. His feet would move but he might find himself stuck in the same spot quite like the witches and the knight in The Fountain of Fair Fortune. It possibly was where they got the idea anyway.

The protections, he had discovered upon arriving had been increased since his last jaunt up there. He had tried to come as regularly as he could but his work was just as important as her and so he had neglected his duty, he remembered with a shake of his head guilt weighing him down.

But he had managed to climb up the steep hill, where to his delight the enchantments were easier to get by. That's when he had seen her, playing in the backyard of her home giggling at the gnomes chasing her, twirling in her dress. He had sat there after climbing up the cliff edge and squatting inside the fence and watched.

Fishing out the camera he carried with him to capture her sweet face he had clicked, Her red hair flowing around her when she twirled by the trees where he sat. He still remembered her happy laughs, her red hair shining bright red in the sunlight as she tried to do a pirouette.

The next time he dropped by the hill, the enchantments were stronger, harder to get through and when he finally reached the fence he found the house and its occupants were not to be seen. Since then this was the only picture he had of her that he could call his own. The newspapers didn't know how to click, to capture her spirit and so he rarely ever saved those.

He fell asleep clutching the frame to his chest and dreaming about his future.

* * *

"I thought you had given up on this Harry?"

"When have you ever known me to have given up this easily Hermione?" Harry retorted.

Hermione only raised her eyebrows at her friend, not even bothering to frown at the dark haired man sitting opposite her. A few greys had long since peeked out from his forehead, slight lines marring his forehead and eyes, apart from that Harry Potter looked younger than his forty one.

"Ginny..."

"I know what you're going to say Hemione, but just think if this was Rose would you stop trying?"

The bushy haired witch sighed. She had had the same argument over the years repeatedly with the couple. They had in recent years avoided involving her in their investigation and she suspected it was because of her disapproval on the matter. It's not that she didn't understand their predicament or why they continued to dig deeper it was the fact that she could see that even after thirteen years the couple had yet to accept and adjust to the unfortunate circumstances they found themselves bound in.

"Just listen once please Hermione," Harry pleaded, "and if you still disagree we'll leave."

"Oh Harry you know I'll listen to the two of you and help you always, I'm only worried that you have let this dominate your lives for too long now without any results to..."

"We didn't stop living Hermione if that's what you mean and we sure as hell didn't let this take oer our lives-"

"It doesn't seem like it, Harry."

"There is no way we're letting this go without a fight," Ginny put in staring resolutely back at her friend her arms folded in front of her. She was sat on the loveseat hip to hip by her husband in the quaint two storey home that Hermione and her brother shared in Surrey with their two children.

"I know and we did everything Ginny, we looked everywhere, we revisited all known and rumoured cases pertaining to the Agreement and nothing came off it. You're hurting yourselves by continuing -"

"That maybe Hermione, but until our little girl is married and we haven't found any way to release her from the grips of this contract –"

"Agreement," Hermione cut in softly.

"Let's call it what it truly is shall we? It's a contract of marriage -"

"That it is..."

"Now that we have settled that can we talk about why we are here?" Harry asked impatiently.

"I'm listening," Hermione sighed.

"So Draco had mentioned how shoddy wording in the agreement signed by his father stated that he was bound to marry _a_ Greengrass daughter. That had paved a path for Astoria and him..."

"Since when have you been on first name basis with Malfoy?"

"Does that really matter right now?" Harry asked irritated at the interruption. Hermione shrugged nonchalantly and gestured for her friend to continue.

"As I was _saying_ ," Harry shot a warning look at his friend earning him an eye roll, "shoddy wording so I thought what if there was something similar in the agreement signed by Edmund Potter -"

"You know I already read through the document a million times Harry, if there was a missive like that I would have noticed," Hermione frowned.

"Yes I know Hermione! I have read it a million times more but here's the thing," Harry said excitedly extracting sheaves of parchment from his jacket and smoothing them over the table, "you see these," he said pointing to the newly laid documents. Hermione leaned in keenly her own hopes rising up, "These Hermione are St. Mungo's records from 1890 -"

"1890!"

"Yes 1890," replied Harry impatiently. "Read it Hermione..." Harry handed over the papers to his friend. "You see here," he drew the woman's attention to a particular entry. "Edmund Potter had a child before Henry Potter, and the baby was a girl!"

"Ok Harry I see that. She was clearly meant to be the original intending of the agreement..."

"She survived the birth but because she was premature she died within days."

"I don't see how this is -"

"But Hermione if the original intending was born and probably betrothed right after to the Malfoy heir of that generation -"

"I'm so sorry Harry but that's not how this works," Hermione interrupted sadly, her eyes looking at her friend in pity.

"But -"

"Harry the agreement is as you say a contract of marriage. It doesn't matter whether the original intending was born; until and unless she hasn't married and fulfilled the terms of the contract the contract is still valid."

"But Hermione surely -"

"I know how you feel Ginny. Merlin knows if this was Rose I would have been the same but there has to come a time when you have to accept the cards dealt to you and come to terms with it," said Hermione moving to sit beside the red head, clasping her hands in hers.

"The contract will record as fulfilled once Lily marries Scorpius -"

Harry perked up, "Does that mea -"

"No I'm afraid it doesn't Harry. That was the first thing I looked into...the marriage cannot be dissolved, this contract is a contract of lifetime."

* * *

A dark raven perched alone on the tree hidden amongst its many branches. The tree older than the hill itself its bark as wide as a telephone box, branches reaching the skies obscuring any view of what lay beyond it, the wood criss-crossing like veins hiding stories of years gone by in its dark folds stood in the middle of the property facing a three story home.

The bird's beady black eyes stared unblinkingly ahead at the sheer curtains blowing softly against the soft summer breeze directly opposite the highest branch where it stood. A soft song emanated from within folding in on the grounds in the early morning.

Red hair peeked out from within a lilac comforter, the single occupant turning away from the morning sun as it shined in shyly through the curtains. A wooden perch stood beside the open window and the bed, its occupant flying away to tour the vast grounds outside.

A yellow wall covered from top to bottom in posters with moving silhouettes lay opposite the quilted headboard - a smiling red head in green and gold robes sitting upon a flying broomstick waving happily, while another black ponytailed figure in the same robes zoomed across the confines of her poster. Number of other posters on the wall highlighted a group of seven women in the same coloured robes some flying, in others they stood waving while in yet another these women could be seen laughing merrily a gold cup held loosely in their hands. A large red and gold banner proudly displaying a roaring lion topped it all off, gold tassels hanging off of it.

The door beside the overcrowded wall stood ajar, a hand gripping its knob tightly. The man staring into the room looked tired, his dark hair sticking up in odd angles more than usual, a frown marring his normally calm features disfiguring the lightning bolt scar that had lain there all his life.

His dark stubble now had a few greys scattered through it, the lines against his mouth and eyes standing out vividly in the morning light. He sighed, his shoulders drooping in surrender when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Ginny rested her weary head softly between his shoulder blades.

"I don't understand why we agreed to this."

"Oh Harry, it was going to happen sometime..."

"But -"

"You knew this day would come since the two met on the train," Ginny Interrupted softly.

"Gin it's not late to back out you know," Harry Potter pleaded, turning his eyes to his wife a wide eyed dewy look on his face, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"Harry," said Ginny exasperatedly, "Al's been looking forward to this all summer and it would be good for Lily to get to know him outside of school before they have to..."

"I know, I know Gin," Harry sighed brushing his fingers through his hair, "but do we have to?"

"Honestly Harry you're sounding an awful lot like Ron to me right now," said Ginny exasperatedly, walking away with a shake of her head.

Harry followed behind, walking down the hall and the stairs to the kitchen where his wife had put the kitchen tools to work preparing breakfast.

"Gin -"

"Harry."

"All I'm saying is we still have time, we could call over tell Malfoy there has been a family emergency and we can't have Scorpius over," Harry reasoned sliding in to stand beside the red head at the kitchen counter offering her a crooked smile to smooth the words over.

"And what would you tell Al?"

"Scorpius had a family emergency," Harry shrugged. At Ginny's glare he gave in, "Alright, the boy can come..." he grumbled. Ginny ruffled Harry's hair affectionately laughing gleefully when he continued, "But he's not going anywhere near my daughter!"

"Oh Harry I think you have been spending an awful lot of time with Ron lately," Ginny shook her head at her husband's childishness noting his pout with a raised eyebrow of her own.

* * *

It had been two days – two days since he had been over and two days since he had had a chance to talk to her apart from dinner or lunch times. Even then she had barely had any time for him; her eyes fixed in devotion at the older boy always by her side his arm casually around her shoulders and a ready smile on his features whenever she seemed nearby.

Scorpius wanted to strangle that smile away because whenever that smile would turn to her he could see her melt. Here he was _again_ , watching from the sidelines, his fists clenched at his sides to prevent him from walking over to the two to yank the boy's hands away from her body and break his fingers one by one for being as close to her as they were.

There she was writhing on the floor, tears of laughter streaming from her eyes, her hands held up in surrender. Scorpius would smile and join in on the laughter like the rest of the people in the room but _his_ fingers at her sides tickling her and eliciting the giggles from her mercilessly prevented that.

"Teddy stop please," Lily wheezed hiccupping as she dissolved in a new fit of giggles when the blue haired boy instead of stopping like she had asked only continued his assault on her sides. The anger in him flared again hissing like a snake ready to strike. He shouldn't feel this way he knew that, for one Lily was his best mate's little sister and another she was twelve about to be thirteen, two years his junior, but he couldn't help it. The red head had stolen his wits from him the moment she hopped into that compartment two years ago (or if he was being entirely truthful in the Greengrass Cemetery).

She had surprised him and never stopped; the very next day of her sorting she had bounced into the great hall, a huge smile on her face and instead of bounding up to the table on the other side of the hall like the rest of her family she had made her way to him and Albus.

The Hall had gone deathly silent as they watched her plonk herself in the middle of the two boys, both their toasts paused in mid air mouths agape but the girl had ignored it all. Instead of being unnerved she had sat happily humming and spreading butter on her toast even asking one glaring Slytherin to pass her the juice.

It wasn't that house boundaries were never crossed; in fact people routinely sat on different House tables during each of the meal times, the Weasleys more so. But in all the years that he had been at Hogwarts no one had crossed to the Slytherin side not even when necessary.

Albus had routinely made his way over to the Gryffindor table sometimes dragging him along but none of the other Weasley-Potter clan had done the same. He didn't blame them in fact he was glad for it but Lily Luna Potter never had known the unspoken rule or put much weight into something as trivial as house boundaries.

When asked she would simply state that she wanted to spend time with her brother. Some snakes had even warmed up to the red head quite like him even greeting her in the hallways, some others ignored her completely. Yet more were like Marius "Mandrake" Fawley and his posse who took pleasure in bullying him and Albus since their first day at Hogwarts had never taken kindly to the youngest Potter barging in on their territory.

Just like his nickname suggested Marius was an oaf of a boy who resembled a baby Mandrake at his best who could never be seen without his trusted sidekicks – Abel Flint, Gregory Goyle Jr. and Cateline Rosier, a late entrant. Cateline was in the same year as Lily and after taking an instant dislike to the girl had joined up with the 'Mandrakes'.

The quartet had let spiders loose in Albus and Scorpius' beds and later in Lily's meal once, exploded the boys' Potions, Cateline once coloured Lily's hair a neon green (instead of being perturbed by it, the firecracker had adopted it as a style and was seen sporting crazy hairstyles to bring out the colour more – angering the Rosier girl even more).

But Albus and Scorpius had long since decided that they wouldn't take the abuse face down. They had retaliated with pranks, hexes and more exploding Potions even going so far as borrowing firecrabs from Hagrid and hiding them in the other boys' beddings. Lily used words sprinkled with a bit of snark for good measure, pranks borrowed from WWW (usually prototypes in need of testing) and the occasional hex thrown in here and there from time to time. He had on multiple occasions found himself joyously applauding along with half of the Hogwarts population as the quartet were attacked by their own boogies flying out of their noses like bats.

He had watched as her cousins and brothers patted her on her back and smiled proudly down at her the first time she had hexed the four down in the courtyard. They had hit her with a tripping jinx and Albus and Scorpius themselves had been petrified. Once the hex had worn off, the red head had turned to face the quartet head on and with a simple flick of a wrist unleashed her wrath on them.

No teacher had ever seen what happened and no student ever came forward with the true story. He had felt that warm sensation in his stomach then when her eyes had lit up with fire and her mouth curled in a sweet smile (too sweet he realised as he watched her, frozen as he was beside his dark haired friend; he would have to watch out for that smile).

He had avoided her as much as he could after that, not very easy to do that – avoid Lily Luna Potter. Just before Christmas she had caught up to him spinning him in a glittering web of words and warm smiles and he was unable to escape ever again (not that he wanted to anymore).

So now he suffered silently. His eyes following her everywhere she went, always somehow zeroing in on her in a sea of red headed cousins (not too difficult seeing as her red hair was darker than the the Weasley's signature ginger) listening closely as she spoke a mile a minute to anyone who would listen. Watching her calmed him and lit a fire in him all the same – he was sure he was going crazy.

"You're so bad Teddy, wait till I tell Vicki!" Lily pouted her arms now folded against her chest but she still lay on the floor glaring up at the boy he had been so jealous of a moment ago.

Victoire Weasley, Lily's most favourite cousin; after Teddy and her brothers it was Victoire Weasley that held a special place in her heart. He had seen the older girl indulge Lily's many fancies, from letting her braid her long blond hair to doing her make-up and dressing her up Lily had full reign whenever she wished.

Being the youngest of the family could be one reason, another could be that Lily was most special for Teddy or it could be she was just as special to Victoire as she was to her godbrother. The rest of the family pampered her but it was the two oldest of the new generation that entertained the younger girls every whim.

"Oh I'm scared," Teddy screeched mockingly scrunching his features in fear.

"Oh you will be," Lily stated. In a quick movement similar to a cat lunging on its prey she latched onto the older boy's neck, pulling him down with all her might. Splayed on the floor at her mercy Lily climbed on her victims back, plonking down hard between his shoulder blades, heaving all the breath from the boy's lungs in painful puff of air.

"Lily gerroff," Teddy choked trying to get the girl off of him, his arms flapping comically beside him. He knew that if Teddy wanted he could easily flip the little girl off and that he could have easily held the petite girl at bay and no amount of weight that she put behind her pulls the auror in-training would not have fallen as easily as he had. Lily knew that too. He saw it in her wide smile and the shine in her smile and how she didn't even put much effort in keeping the boy down after her first attack.

"Say you're sorry Teddy," Lily beamed down at a groaning Edward Lupin from her perch on his back. Harry Potter chuckled, Ginny Potter smiled fondly and shook her head in exasperation, James and Albus snickered, Scorpius clenched his fists a little tighter.

"Alright Lils, I'm sorry," Teddy begged playfully folding his hands in submission in front of him.

"And?"

"And you're the light of my eyes, the breath in my lungs, Lily Luna Potter you're my heart and I shall never again attempt to hurt thee," Teddy gestured grandly with his arms, raising his voice in imitation of an old Shakespearean actor. Lily giggled at his dramatics.

"What's going on here?" a sweet voice broke in through the laughter. Scorpius finally broke his unwavering gaze from the red head to the tall blond standing in the doorway of the living room. Her hair shined incandescent in the candlelight, reaching her lower back in soft waves, ice blue eyes glittered in amusement at the scene in front of her.

"Vicki!" Lily Potter plucked herself up from her godbrother's back, sipping over to the older girl and embracing her around the waist. "Thank _Merlin_ you're here..."

"Was Teddy troubling you again my darling?" Victoire asked, kneeling down to look at the younger girl in the eyes, a wide smile spread across her pale features.

Lily nodded emphatically. "Now now Lily I did apologise didn't I?" Teddy directed at the red head a mock offended look on his face as he gazed at his little godsister.

"Yes," she shrugged playfully scuffing her toes on the carpet and giving Teddy an insolent little smile, eliciting chuckles from everyone present. He had known for some time now that he couldn't escape her and for even longer that he didn't want to, that smile though made her hold on him tighten further.

He groaned inwardly, plastered an amused smile on his face and walked with the rest of the family to the living room to settle in for desert.

It was going to be a long holiday.


	8. Amor

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Apart from the end of my reserve chapters I have had the worst 2 weeks of my life. My father fell ill and I had to rush back home. Luckily he's fine now and recovering well. Anyway, thank you for being so patient. And a big thank you to all the reviewers and also to all who have Favorited the story. Happy Reading!**

* * *

Laughter echoed around the grounds, the two teenagers chasing each other on brooms raced - their forms nothing but a blur in the afternoon light. Red hair flying behind her Lily guffawed happily as Scorpius caught up with her, bumping softly into her, tagging her.

Finally after four days at the Potters Scorpius had gotten his time with Lily after Albus and James had received punishments for a prank gone awry. Relegated to carry out chores for the whole day the Potter boys had been too busy to participate in the afternoon fun. Scorpius, happy, had approached the youngest Potter inviting her for a game out in the sun.

"Catch me if you can, Potter!" Scorpius bellowed laughing heartily when the red head huffed following after him on her broom.

For four days whenever he had been alone in the same room as Lily someone or the other especially her father and god brother would find their way in. 'I'm not an idiot,' Scorpius thought, he knew she was too young. All he wanted was to be in her presence, to listen to her laugh and talk to her without anyone barging in on them. She was always so passionate especially when complaining about her older brothers, the fire in her eyes shining bright as she talked about some or the other prank one of her brothers had played on her.

But more often than not Teddy Lupin would unceremoniously plonk himself in between him and Lily whenever he managed to snag a seat beside her, his arm banding about the red heads shoulder blithely. Scorpius was truly getting irritated of Ted Lupin most of all. The blue haired boy was everywhere. If Scorpius sat down to talk to Lily, if he happened to pass through the kitchen for a glass of water when Lily was in there with her mother, at the dinner table, or the quidditch pitch.

For a long time Scorpius had denied how he felt about her, knowing the feelings would be unwelcome. What with him being her brother's best friend, a Malfoy and two years older to her. He had tried ignoring her, running away from her but ultimately gave up when he realised there was no point in it. Now that he had come to accept his feelings the universe seemed to be conspiring against him spending time getting to know Lily Luna Potter.

"Caught you!" Lily called catching up to him and tapping his side lightly. Laughing he chased her, their game had been going on for close to an hour and the teenagers barely felt any exhaustion instead continuing in their pursuit of each other. A third broom joining the fray caught their attention bringing them both to a sudden halt.

"Hey Lil!" Teddy Lupin shouted over the wind, joining them on his broom still clad in his Auror robes.

"Teddy!"Lily shrieked streaking past Scorpius over to her god brother. Scorpius gritted his teeth in irritation. An hour, an hour is all he got to spend with her before Teddy Lupin somehow found a way out of work early and at home.

"You're home early," Lily excitedly stated, apparently thinking the same thing (almost the same thing, Scorpius corrected in his mind) as him.

"I heard your brothers had been idiots and who better to entertain the youngest Potter than her me!" Teddy replied grandly, happily tousling Lily's flyaway red hair, earning him an indignant swat across the shoulder.

"Not that I'm not happy you're here, but where's dad? He really let you leave early?" asked Lily surprised.

"Of course he did," replied Teddy his turquoise hair flashing red before returning to its normal colour, his eyes flitting briefly to the Malfoy heir. "I'm his godson after all."

Lily snorted, "Yeah there is no way he let you go if that's the argument you gave. He would rather have made you do overtime."

Teddy clutched at his chest in mock hurt, "Oh Lils, you wound me. You don't think I can convince your father to let me do as I please?"

Lily laughed flying way from Teddy towards the goal posts set up at the end of the garden. Teddy's eyes slipped back towards Scorpius, watching him blankly as he hovered beside him.

"So," Scorpius cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing briefly at the Auror-in-Training, "how was work Teddy?"

"It was good. You have fun Scorpius?" Teddy asked innocently, his eyes still focused on the young blond. Scorpius felt his ears redden with embarrassment eyes settling briefly on the red head flying away from them.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. Leaning down he gathered speed chasing after the littlest Potter, Teddy following close behind. After they had played for another hour Lily finally called the game to a halt trudging back in sweating profusely for a lie in.

Setting his broomstick back in the shed Scorpius turned to head back into the house. He stopped in his tracks seeing Ted Lupin leaning against the doorway to the shed his arms folded in front of him watching him.

Feeling uncomfortable Scorpius nodded at the older boy and tried to step across him to exit the shed. Ted stepped effortlessly in front of him stopping his progress. His eyes fixed unflinchingly on the uncomfortable blond. "So," said Teddy his voice sounding firm, "you like Lily." It wasn't a question but a statement startling Scorpius with its abruptness.

Silence fell in between the two boys in the wake of the bold statement, Scorpius growing agitated as the air around him grew thick stifling him in the too small space. "I...I don't know -" he finally stuttered out feeling the older boys calm stare prickle.

"Better not lie to me Malfoy," Ted glowered.

"I -" Scorpius breathed in deep, gathering his wits he looked up defiantly at Ted, his grey eyes the colour of steel. "I do," he replied, finding a reserve of courage he never knew he possessed (there was a reason he wasn't sorted into Gryffindor). "What does that matter to you?"

"She's my little sister, Malfoy," Ted gritted out. The reserve of courage that Scorpius had found in him faltered, at the dangerous look in the older boys face. The storm he saw swirling in Ted's green eyes cautioned him to tread carefully. "You stay away from her, do you understand?" Ted growled.

"Why?" asked Scorpius defiantly his eyes flashing in annoyance.

"You do as I say and don't ask questions," retorted Ted, sounding dangerously close to bursting.

"Or what?" 'I really do not value my life,' thought Scorpius morosely as he continued to bait the older boy who was naturally much stronger and much larger than him. Teddy's wide shoulders stood taut as he stared incredulously at the young blond.

"I'm telling you Malfoy don't test me," stated Ted, turning quickly on one foot to stomp away.

"I won't hurt her," Scorpius called quietly to the retreating boy. He repeated once he had gained Ted Lupin's attention back again, "I would never hurt her."

"I know she's too young,' Scorpius continued hesitatingly, watching the still form of Ted Lupin carefully, "I don't plan on saying anything until I'm sure she feels the same way and that could be years or when she's older. I don't want to lose her or her friendship."

"And what makes you think she'll ever feel the same?" Scorpius flinched at the blunt statement. He had of course thought about that but discounted it once he realised how much it hurt to imagine her with someone else while he stood on the sidelines watching her as she lived her life to the full with another man. He had tried to avoid thinking that she could never feel the same for him as he felt for her but faced with the question directly he was hit by a multitude of unsettling feelings.

"I don't know if she will," he stuttered out in one breath his demeanour faltering a little under the possibility of her rejection. Shoulders hunched he ventured to boldly ask one last question to Ted Lupin, "How would you have felt if Victoire never returned your feelings?"

That struck Ted Lupin dumb, his mouth agape as he stared at the blond in growing confusion. "You can't know you feel for her as deeply as I do about Victoire. You're too young."

"Can't I? And how old were you when _you_ realized you liked your fiancée?"

"That is beside the point Malfoy," Ted growled lowly, stepping closer to the boy using his height to tower over him menacingly.

"No it really isn't. Because it seems to me that you're being a bit of a hypocrite."

"Really?" Ted asked, suddenly calm making Scorpius gulp. He nodded at the older boy refusing to stand down from the upcoming confrontation. "Here's the thing Scorpius," stated Ted, placing a large hand on the boys shoulder pressing down upon the joint lightly, "I don't care that you think I'm a hypocrite as long as you stay away from my sister."

"And what if I don't?"

"You'll see." With that Teddy walked away briskly leaving a shivering Scorpius behind in the warm afternoon sun.

* * *

 _"Forever."_

It wakes him up, his breath coming out in a gasp, his dream replaying itself over and over in his mind. Astoria, her beautiful face flitting in and out, her smile etched in the back of his eyes, her whispered words still echoing in his ears – Forever.

Draco rubbed a tired hand across his face the dream he knew will haunt him for the rest of the day.

 _"Do you love me Astoria?" He had asked all those years ago._

 _"Yes," Astoria had whispered, tears trailing down her pale cheeks, eyes downcast as she tried to control her wayward emotions._

 _"How long will you love me for?"_

 _"Forever," she had replied back unflinchingly her eyes rising up to look into his._

 _"Then there's nothing to do. Because Astoria Greengrass I love you and I'm not letting you go," Draco said pulling the brunette in his arms._

They had cried all night.

"I love you," he whispered now. The empty room echoing his words back to him, mocking him as he sat alone in the too big bed. He looked down at the picture beside him, Astoria laughing as she cuddled a young Scorpius to her. The boys grumpy face standing out starkly against his mothers laughing face.

Sighing he stepped out of bed, his feet slipping into the satin slippers his wife had gifted him one Christmas, laughing at his confused face. It was her way of joking about his 'delicate sensibilities' as she liked to call some of his most indulgent and expensive habits – the particular hair gel he applied to keep his hair slicked back and shiny, his immaculately trimmed nails or the satin pyjamas he preferred because of how soft they felt on his skin.

His eyes bounced to the wall clock ringing the eighth hour of the day, pushing himself off the bed Draco hurried to his closet - he had guests coming in today.

Ready, showered and fed the blond sat in the drawing room beside the fireplace, a copy of the Daily Prophet open in his hands. He could barely concentrate as his eyes kept flitting over to the clock tick-tocking innocently in the corner of the room.

On his third attempt at reading the same line he had been focused on since he sat down in his chair, Draco finally gave up. Huffing in indignation he waited, feet tapping impatiently. The sudden whoosh from the fireplace brought a stop to his anxious fidgeting, the green of the flames reflecting of the ivory surfaces before disappearing completely. A Wizard, with black messy hair and glasses stepped out nodding his head at the blonde in greeting.

Three more times the fireplace lit in green, two boys and a girl coming in to greet the other man one by one as they arrived. Lily Luna Potter her red hair shining brightly against the flames stepped in immediately engulfing the older Malfoy in a bone crushing hug.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you?"

"I'm good little darling. How are you doing?" Draco asked, bopping the young girl's nose affectionately.

"I'm good too Mr. Malfoy," replied Lily.

"Malfoy," Harry Potter spoke up for the first time since arriving. "Can I have a word?"

"Of course," Draco nodded at the other man. "Why don't you three run along to the garden? Twinky has set up the Quidditch Pitch," Draco addressed his son and his friends turning to them briefly before escorting Harry out of the drawing room.

Closing the door of the study behind him he offered an armchair to Harry sitting on the opposite one himself. The study had been the only room in the home he had had a say in but Astoria's influence could be seen even in here - the lighter tones to his predominantly brown study, with regal dark green curtains lining the French windows and the green and ivory wallpaper all could be attributed to her. If it had been upon him he would have had a single desk and chair and a storing cabinet for his papers. But Astoria had insisted to add a bit more life to the room, in expectance of guests. He thanked Astoria quietly every time he brought in a business partner, investor or some other associate in to the study to discuss business.

"So -"

"Ho -"

"Why don't you go ahead?"

"Oh no I insist Potter, you first."

"I wanted to know how you were doing?'

"Every time we meet Potter you ask the same question and the answer is the same as always," shrugged Draco noncommittally. "Drink?"

"Yes please," sighed Harry. "I can't imagine what you've been through Malfoy but -" Harry paused uncertainly his eyes flitting about the room. Draco Malfoy busied himself summoning a crystal decanter and two tumblers, pouring the honey coloured liquid silently as he waited for the other man to gather his thoughts.

"But?" asked Draco his voice guarded, sipping on the firewhiskey.

"But I don't think hiding away your emotions is doing you any good."

"Are you worried for me Potter?"

"I'm worried for you and your son, Malfoy," replied Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"You look tired every time I see you," Harry sighed, his eyes scrutinising the blond. "Like a weight has settled over your shoulders and I can see it's affecting Scorpius just as much."

"I can take care of my son Potter," Draco sneered.

"I know you can. It's you I believe that you can't take care of from the looks of it."

Draco looked confusedly at Harry, his earlier irritation forgotten, "I'm fine Potter, nothing wrong with me," he replied, pouring himself another glass.

"I know you've been talking to Scorpius but don't you think you need to talk to someone else as well about what you're feeling?"

"And what pray tell do you think I'm feeling?" Draco asked, eyes fixed resolutely on the hearth beside them.

"I think you never stopped grieving. You talk to your son about Astoria, but you never talk to anyone else. I see it in your eyes Draco," said Harry sympathetically. "I think you feel responsible somehow and it's eating you up -"

"I don't kno -"

"And Scorpius sees it. He doesn't say anything but he too sees you're struggling."

"And how do you know that Potter?" asked Draco his focus returning to the former Auror.

"I was an Auror for a very long time Malfoy. I have spent my life reading faces."

Draco remained quiet, his eyes fixed on Harry, a contemplative look about him. Finally the blond sighed in resignation, looking to Harry with tired eyes, "How would you feel if something happened to your wife?"

"Like everything good about me was gone. I don't know how I would live," supplied Harry sombrely.

"Then you know -"

"But I would try my hardest to for my children," interrupted Harry. "I know you're trying Draco, but it's not enough anymore."

"Why do you care?" asked Draco. He remained guarded only showing some of the vulnerability he felt. He couldn't discern why his old school rival would care how he felt and what he did. He knew for a fact that Harry Potter was still searching for a way out for his daughter and couldn't help but feel a slight annoyance knowing it had a lot to do with his family and his son's last name.

"Your son is my son's best friend," replied Harry. "One day he would come to mean a lot to my daughter as well -"

"Accepted that have you?" asked Draco acerbically.

"No... but I'm trying," Harry admitted. "I have looked and looked but there doesn't seem to be any way to break the contract."

"I could have told you that," retorted Draco.

"You did actually. You and everyone I know," Harry gazed unflinchingly at him. "You're still alive Draco," continuing as if he were never distracted from the topic in the first place. "Don't make that boy an orphan when you are."

"I...I'm trying," Draco hesitated. "But it's getting harder and harder."

"I know."

"Who do you suggest I talk to Potter? My parents? You? Or one of those muggle _theparits_?

" _Therapist_ , and no I don't know. All I can say is talk to a friend. There will be things you may not be able to share with Scorpius but a friend -"

"I don't exactly have friends," interrupted Draco.

"I'm sure -"

"After the war I isolated myself. Stopped talking to my friends from before, if they were that," Draco bit out the last part with gritted teeth. "Out of shame and anger I refused to talk to anyone until Astoria. She was my only friend and the love of my life. It's just Scorpius now."

Tears glistened in Draco's eyes as he thought about his life with Astoria. How they had shared their fears and their happiness together, telling each other the most intimate of secrets, comforting the other in their vulnerable moments. He could still feel the warmth of her bosom against his cheek from when he would cling to her in his most weak moments, especially after a harrowing nightmare that took him back to that horrible year he spent cowering in his own home doing the bidding of a madman.

"Oh."

"I can't tell him I dream about her every night. I see her, I hear her," continued Draco lost in his memories of her. "Sometimes she's laughing other times she's whimpering in pain. But she's always there."

"I -"

"It's ok you don't have to say anything," said Draco, taking a sip from his fourth glass of the day.

Harry sighed. "How about we go out for a drink later? You can tell me about all of -" Harry gestured vaguely around him, coughing awkwardly.

"Are you offering to be my friend?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief at Harry.

"To tell you the truth, no; I _am_ offering to listen though."

"That sounds reasonable."

Harry smiles, finishing his drink in one gulp and gets up to leave. He turns back around one last time, his eyes fixed on the other man, "He's a good kid...your son," he finally stutters out. "This week I really got to know him and..." he sighs in defeat. "You did a good job Malfoy," Harry nods in acknowledgement before moving quickly to exit through the door.

"Thanks Potter," replied Malfoy stopping the other man in his tracks. "But it was all Astoria."

"It's always the women," chuckled Harry. "We barely do anything anyway."

"I am inclined to agree with you on that. We are hopeless without them."

"That we are," agreeing maybe for the first time with Draco Malfoy.

"We are here for Scorpius and you...should you need us," offered Harry awkwardly. Draco looked up at him surprised.

"That's nice of you to say Potter," he finally replied breaking out of his stupor.

"However much I may dislike it we are going to be family one day," Harry replied with a sigh, a hand running through his hair in agitation. "Scorpius is as much a part of our family as Albus."

"It's good to know," Draco nodded at him, a smile spreading across his pale features. "He doesn't have any family but me left anymore."

"Lucius -"

"Is a bigoted pig," shrugged Draco, earning a surprised look from Harry. "My mother would care for him no matter what," he continued, "but Astoria and I always tried to bring him up without the prejudices that marred our upbringing. I am afraid of what shall happen to him if he has to live under my parents' influence."

"He has a good head on his shoulders," Harry replied moving back into the office slightly to stand directly opposite Draco. "He's stronger than you think. You'll see."

"I hope I never have to," Harry nodded in reply wishing for the same for his children.

"I have to leave now but let us meet once more to talk."

"Sure Potter." Draco got up following the other out of the study. After loitering uncertainly in the drawing room for a while after the other man's departure he moved through the halls landing in the garden outside.

Draco watched as his son played happily with his friends, passing a quaffle from one to the other sticking close to one red head in particular. 'Figures,' Draco thought, 'already besotted with the little Potter.' He shook his head exasperatedly, imagining a triumphant smile across Astoria's lips. She had bet him something like that would occur the moment Scorpius had written to them about the new friend he made on his first train ride to Hogwarts. He had of course denied any possibility of it, refusing to acknowledge that such a travesty, as he had thought of it at the time could occur. Astoria had laughed at him and called him a fool.

"At least he'll take the news well when the time comes," Draco muttered before calling the kids down for lunch.

* * *

Her heels clicked against the dark tiles beneath as she rushed through the winding halls, her wand held aloft carrying a towering pile of parchment and files in front of her. Entering the golden lifts behind an old greying man, his portly figure barely registered with her as she settled in for her journey, her feet spreading wide to balance her against the jerky movements of the elevator.

Molly Weasley, Senior secretary to John Arthur Brown, Junior member of the Wizengamot, had a reputation to uphold. She stood stoic, her lips pursed in a thin line on her otherwise beautiful face. In the three years since her entry into the ministry she had grown steadily through the rank, with sheer hard work and determination Molly had managed to carve out a name for herself separate from that of her famous family. She was proud of her achievements and her family more so.

There wasn't a person in the Wizarding world her grandmother hadn't boasted to about her granddaughters many accomplishments, her cousins proudly gave her reference to anyone looking to make a career in the Ministry. There wasn't a day that went by when her father, now heading the department of Magical Transportation didn't sing praises of his oldest daughter. She had worked day and night for this recognition, working her way up to become a spearheading figure as a lawyer in the ministry. She had of course had a tough but fair mentor in John Brown, who had refused to let her go as his secretary even when the Minister for Magic himself had requested her assistance.

Making her way silently but surely through the winding halls of the Department of Law Enforcement nodding greetings at the people who passed by her, Molly contemplated her next move. John had offered her another promotion as undersecretary to him, which would also allow her to be present in place of her boss in low level Wizengamot proceedings. He was grooming her to one day become a senior member of the judiciary committee just as she had always aimed.

"Good morning Miss Weasley," Callum McRose called. Callum was a handsome man Molly couldn't help but appreciate as she passed by him, offering him a smile of her own. Square jawed and wide shouldered Callum had snagged her attention the first time she had stepped into the lobby of the Department. Dressed in the standard brown uniform of the Aurors, he looked imposing with his wide build and height easily towering over most people around him except for maybe her Uncle Ron.

"Molly," Callum continued falling in step beside her his Scottish accent heavy on the syllables of her name, "Any plans for this Saturday?"

"I had some work that needed completion but otherwise I'm free," shrugged Molly her eyes resolutely fixed ahead, knowing that if she looked his ice blue eyes would mesmerize her striking her dumb like so many other times. Softly cupping her elbow Callum brought a stop to her speedy gait, turning the curly haired witch to look at him.

His shoulder length dark brown hair and stubble gave his otherwise pristine look an effortless quality to it, her breath catching in her throat as she laid eyes on the blue pools for eyes he had. This man had a way to disarm any witch he wanted and he knew it. Molly felt putty in his hands and she did not like the feeling. She had always been the dominant one, always the one bossing around the men in her life, striking the boys dumb with her bold statements and matter of fact tone. It had of course never gone down well with any of them, always resulting in broken hearts and tears for her. She had decided to no longer waste time on boys and instead focused all her attention on her studies and the prospect of a career. But here was a man who broke all her walls down with just one look, too her breath away and breathed life into her soul in one go.

Clearing his throat awkwardly he looked at her, a desperate look to him, "Will you...would you want to," Callum stumbled, his throat constricting. Molly watched curiously as a flush seemed to take over his features. She had never known him in school, a Hufflepuff he was four years ahead of her. The house and age difference meant she had never really interacted with him until meeting him on the golden lift her first day here. She had rarely ever seen him so unsure of himself, always a confident smile on his face this shy version of him surprised her.

"Cal -"

"Sorry, I just I..." he floundered once again, taking a deep breath Callum looked at her, blue focused on brown, "Molly can I take you out this Saturday?"

Molly Weasley could count on her fingers the number of times she had been dumbfounded. She had of course been aware of her own attraction to the man before her but never in her wildest dreams had she imagined he may feel the same. She was beautiful, she knew that. Many men had chased her around, sometimes for the power her last name now held in the Wizarding world but more times than not because of her striking looks. Brown eyes, signature Weasley red curly hair, pointed eyebrows and full lips she was the envy of all women.

She may have been bold and direct in her opinions but she had never been one to openly wear her heart on her sleeve. Molly had fallen in love once and vowed to never let anyone close again in such a way if he could not accept her for who she was.

"Yes...yes sure," Molly stuttered out, a smile spreading across her features.

"Great!" enthused Callum, walking backwards a relieved smile on his face, "So I'll pick you up at four?"

"I'll be at the Ministry -" Molly started regretfully.

"It's ok. When do you get off?" asked Callum.

"Maybe seven..."

"Seven in the lobby?"

Molly laughed, Callum's enthusiasm rubbing off on her, "Sure. Seven in the lobby sounds perfect."

"Great! I'll see you on Saturday then Molly," called Callum.

"See you on Saturday," she called back, waving a hand at his retreating form. Callum smiled, turning around a skip to his steps.

Giggling quietly to herself Molly made her way to her office, her radiant smile not once leaving her face.


	9. The Joys of Summer

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your amazing reviews. To the guests who I'm unable to reply to: Thank you and Keep reading. To the ones who are following and favouriting my story: Thank you. I hope everyone of you keep loving the story as it goes forward.**

* * *

Laughter rings out in the empty park, the sweet sound echoing through the trees bringing a smile to his face. His shoulder length brown hair fluttered in the breeze where he stood watching the normally uptight red head loose herself, spinning in circles in the vast garden laughing and humming.

A sweet melody passed her lips as Molly Weasley turned bright eyes around to look at the handsome man behind her. Callum McRose stood still, his arms folded in front of him a sweet smile gracing his pale features as he gazed at her. His tall body towered easily over her five foot six frame, making her lithe form look tiny when he stood beside her.

She laughed skipping over to him. Molly had never felt like this not even with August Broncle who until a month ago she had thought she loved with all her heart. He had never made her feel like this. August had broken her heart when he decided for them to go their separate ways but even then she had said she would love him forever. What she felt for Callum went beyond what she had ever experienced.

In the duration of a month the Scottish man had carved himself a special place in her heart without her realizing. Bringing her lunch at work knowing that she sometimes forgot to eat when she worked, or the single sun flower he left in her office every morning. After four dates and countless lunches she knew she had fallen for him and fallen hard. She never knew you could feel so much for someone you barely knew, but now that she did she couldn't find in herself to walk back or to deny her burgeoning feelings.

Molly had talked to him in passing over the years, but only this past month had she gotten to know Callum properly. She had laughed with him at his poor attempts at a joke, shared her fears in return for his, and talked all night under the shade of her building as clouds rained down around them, and not once had he pressured her into anything, patiently letting her acclimate to his presence in her life.

 _"The unmovable Molly Weasley is afraid of spiders?!" Callum exclaimed laughing as the sky burst bright with lightning around them._

 _"Hey! It is a legitimate fear," Molly pouted, her arms folded in front of her as she looked at her companion reproachfully. "Do you know a colony of acromantula once tried to eat my Uncles?!"_

 _"_ Everyone _knows that story Molly," replied Callum with a big smile on his face offering her a cheeky wink._

 _"How can you not be scared of that?!" Molly asked incredulously. "They have creepy eyes. Eyes! Plural! As in eight eyes_ and _eight legs! That should be reason enough."_

 _Callum laughed, the boisterous sound drowned away by the torrential summer rain, drenching the couple in a matter of seconds. Molly snarled in irritation running to find shelter. Callum strolled in after her under the awning of a nearby restaurant uncaring of the wetness spreading through his clothes, making them clingto his body obscenely._

 _"Your uncle Ron babysat you didn't he?" Callums words broke Molly out of her dazed stare, her eyes unabashedly moving u his body. Her cheeks coloured in embarrassment as she looked up into the eyes of the hulk of a man._

 _"How did you know that?" The self satisfied smirk on Callum's face let her know he had noticed her momentary distraction. "Jerk," Molly thought adoringly._

 _"I have been on missions with him," shrugged Callum, a mischievous glint in his eyes._

Taking his large hand in hers she pulled him into the centre of the garden, knowing that he could resist her easily with his brute strength, but he did not. He laughed at her silliness as she danced around him, feeling free; a strange sense of euphoria enveloping her. She smiled brightly at his boisterous laugh, letting him pull her back into his chest.

"Molly Weasley you are _beautiful_ ," Callum whispered sweetly kissing her cheek, then the corner of her mouth and finally devouring her lips. Dipping his hand in her curls Callum pulled her closer an arm banding about her thin waist as he deepened their kiss, his tongue darting out to lick at the seam of hers.

She allowed him in without hesitation, losing herself in his passion. Their breaths mingled making them unaware of the world around them, leaves fluttered falling quietly from their branches, littering the ground around them, crickets chirped enthusiastically but the couple paid them no mind.

"What are you doing to me McRose?" asked Molly breathlessly pulling away for air, her eyes focused on his bright blue watching as they darkened to an indigo.

"Exactly what you seem to have done to me Weasley," Callum replied nipping playfully at her lips, moving down to suckle at her neck, his lips latching onto the sensitive skin where her neck and shoulder met.

"Callum," Molly whispered, her hands pulling at his soft hair bringing him up to face her. "Take me home Callum."

"Are you sure?" asked Callum, his eyes bright but his forehead crinkled in askance.

"I'm sure," replied Molly, a shy smile on her face as she looked at him from under her lashes. "I want to be with you."

Callum smiled beatifically down at her, his eyes sparkling in the moonlight as he took her hand spinning at the spot and disappearing into thin air with her.

* * *

"So have you decided on how you're going to kill him?"

"Ron!" scolded Ginny, thumping him on the arm.

"Ow! Bloody hell Ginny, I was just saying! No need to get batty," complained Ron, rubbing a hand over his sore bicep looking petulantly at his red headed sister.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say Ron," Hermione interjected giving a hard look to her husband.

"Well can you blame me? Look at the bloke he is a copy of his father," Ron shot back, pointing at the Malfoy heir in the distance playing quidditch with Albus, Lily and Fred.

"He's just a child," gritted out Ginny, her eyes flashing angrily at her brother while her husband stood silently beside her, his eyes fixed resolutely on the children a hard look about him. "Harry," Ginny thumped her husband too capturing his attention, he only looked at her in askance before turning his attention back to the garden where the laughter of the children could be heard.

"Besides, from what I've seen of him these past two weeks he's nothing like his father was at that age. The boy is polite, and a good friend to both Albus and Lily."

"How can you let him anywhere near Lily, Gin?"

"And what do you mean by that brother?" Ginny asked her red headed sibling with pursed lips, her voice dangerously low, even Harry's attention broke from the giggling teenagers at the warning in his wife's voice. Hermione sucked in a sharp breath her eyes flitting between brother and sister. Ron being Ron, and completely oblivious of what was to come continued with no care for his well being whatsoever, "I mean how can you let that boy anywhere near your daughter, knowing what you know."

"And what is it that I know Ron?"

"Ron," Hermione whispered urgently to him trying to get his attention, noticing the dangerous look on Ginny's face.

Harry tried calming his wife by placing an arm around her shoulders but she only shrugged him off, "What Ron? What is it that I should know?"

"His father was a Death Eater and a bully Ginny and his grandfather too. You know how Lucius Malfoy treated dad and how he almost killed you. How can you let her or Al, your children be anywhere near _him_?" Ron raged pointing a finger accusingly in the direction of the blond boy, attracting the attention of the rest of their family sitting peacefully around the kitchen. "It's bad enough that we have to eventually be related to him but do you _have_ to make it worse by letting your children befriend that boy?"

"Ron Weasley," every male in the family flinched, recognizing the bite in Ginny's voice reminding the eldest Weasley men of their mother when she was angry, "he is a _child_. How can you speak of a child like that?"

"Actually he's a teenage boy," Ron continued just as angry, "and he's Draco Malfoy's son. I think that gives me enough -"

"No it does not!" Ginny snarled, Harry stepped away in alarm, his eyes wide knowing there was no way to calm Ginny down now. "And you!" Ginny rounded on him; Harry visibly flinched at her tone, "Looking at that boy suspiciously all the time. You're making him nervous and afraid."

"Well I don't see what is wrong with that Aunt Ginny," Ted Lupin interjected. The whole family turned startled eyes to him none believing that he would so foolishly brave the red head woman's ire.

"Teddy stay out of this," Ginny turned, her lips pursed in irritation.

"No," Teddy replied, getting up off of the floor where he was sitting beside Victoire listening to Molly tell them about her work at the ministry. "He's a boy and I frankly don't like it that he's this close to Lily. No matter what happens when he turns seventeen I don't want to see him anywhere near my sister."

"What happens when he turns seventeen?" Molly piped in, her curious eyes bouncing from one adult to another. The adults looked away, their lips pursed in distaste or in embarrassment Molly couldn't tell. "And what did Uncle Ron mean when he said we were going to be eventually related to him?"

Nothing ever escaped Molly's notice; the family should have known that. Dominique and Louis who too were sitting in the room along with Lucy looked up from their game of Exploding snaps their attention now completely on the silent adults.

Teddy sighed rubbing a tired hand across his face, Victoire holding his other arm tightly to try and calm him down. "Lily and the Malfoy boy are betrothed."

There was a sudden explosion startling everyone, the exploding snaps that Dominique had been holding now lay on the floor in ashes as the girl looked at Ted in shock, her mouth agape. Louis and Lucy just stared unblinkingly while Molly sat calmly her eyebrows scrunched in a thoughtful frown.

The family sat quietly, their faces somber. "When you say betrothed..." Molly asked quietly her frown palpable through her words, a calculating look to her eyes she stared unabashedly at her Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny.

"No they didn't," Teddy replied. "It was one of Uncle Harry's ancestors."

"Is it one of those betrothal agreements?" asked Molly calmly.

"The Agreement of Will and Understanding," breathed out her Uncle George.

"Have you -"

"All of us have. There is no way out," interrupts Percy, his eyes hard as he looks to his daughter. She knows he isn't angry, only that he feels he's let down his family once more. Molly nods in sympathy to her father, turning back only after she sees her father's shoulders droop in relief – relief that she didn't blame him.

"How long have you known?" asked Molly, directing her question at Teddy.

"Four years...give or take," shrugged Teddy.

"And _how_ do you know about this Teddy?" asks Molly still in a calm and measured voice. "None of _us_ were told."

"I may or may not have been eavesdropping on Harry and Ginny," shrugged Teddy a sheepish look on his face.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Louis spoke up, curious.

This time a flush took over the young man's face, bright red spots coloring his pale cheeks, Victoire who stood beside him tried to suppress a grin, knowing this was a serious topic for Ted.

"I wanted to know what they were getting me for my birthday."

Louis snorted, "Which broom you mean."

The adults chuckled fondly, everyone knew of Teddy's unholy obsession with flying. As a young boy he had toddled after Harry to the gardens wanting him to fly him around the property on his broom, when he grew up all he had wanted was a broom of his own and his godfather had gotten him one without Teddy asking. Every few years Harry would upgrade his current broom, getting him the latest, fastest one on the market, earning a disapproving glare from both Andromeda and Ginny every time. But he did it not out of guilt or pity but because he knew how it felt, to be up in the sky and free, his godson deserved all he could give him and so Harry never held back just as he never did for his own children.

"Yeah that," replied Teddy sheepishly.

"So you heard them say Lily is betrothed?" Dominique asked. Lucy like her sister was now assessing the room. Her eyes jumping from one family member to another, gauging their reactions and their words, the slight tightening of Harry's shoulders at Dominique's question, the brief flash of anger in her Uncles Ron's and George's eyes. She noticed the flinch her Aunt Hermione hid unsuccessfully, and the scoff Uncle Bill let loose, the quiet stillness in her grandparents, Arthur's fists clenched in his lap and Molly Weasley's hand softly brushing the back of his hand.

"More or less," replied Teddy. "They were discussing how they will break it to her when the time came. I barged in and told them they were off their rockers for betrothing a little girl. So they sat me down and told me everything."

"And then you told Vicki," Molly put in.

"Then I told Vic," nodded Teddy, not even denying that he had been the one to break open a family secret to her. They had always been close, always sharing everything. It's why when Harry had bought his house in Tinworth Teddy had all but moved in. Even though Wizarding methods made it easier and quicker to travel - the up and down through the chimney was not preferred by his grandmother and apparition made her queasy in her old age. So more often than not he had found himself camping at Harry and Ginny's, making his way down the hill to the next to Victoire's home.

Their friendship had been instant. The first child to be born after him he had taken to her instantly, her blue eyes captivating him and her sweet laughs warming him on the inside. It was only when he was older and wiser did he know he loved her. The adults had of course known but let him stumble around in the dark only nudging him from time to time to put him on the right path until he finally found the courage to confess his feelings to Victoire. George had won that bet, Bill had come in at a close second.

"So Lily is betrothed to Scorpius Malfoy because of an agreement that an ancestor of Uncle Harry's signed and she doesn't know about it and neither does Scorpius," Dominique raises her eyebrow in question.

"That would be correct," sighed Teddy.

"And you have a problem with him hanging around her and getting to know her because he's a teenage boy even though the revelation of their betrothal may go down well...well _enough_ if she knew him and trusted him," Dominique asked wryly. The adults shuffled awkwardly at the bold statement.

"Why have you not told them?" asked Molly.

"Because they are children," Harry gritted out, his voice laced with irritation.

"Children whose lives are not their own," Molly pointed out just as quickly. "You should have told them...They deserve to know!"

"Molly," her father called quietly, a warning ringing in his tone.

"No dad," Molly protested. "If it were me I would have wanted to know. What if Lily finds someone else, what if she falls in love?"

"Don't you think we considered that?"

"It doesn't seem like it," replied Molly, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"It's the only way to protect her," Harry insisted.

"From what Uncle Harry?" asked Molly indignantly, "You're hiding something of great importance to her life, do you think she will forgive you for that?" Harry flinched, his insides churning as he considered his niece's words.

"She would have felt bound," Ginny said quietly, her eyes tearing up. "My little girl would never have felt free enough to love, to look anywhere or at anyone else. She would have felt bound by her destiny."

Molly and the others watched Ginny quietly, the red head laying a soft hand against her husband's cheek, "I was against it too at first," she directed at Molly but her eyes were fixed on her husband's tortured face, "but as I saw her grow up I knew, my little girl wouldn't have been who she is today if we had. She would have been weighed down by her future, a future she never asked for."

Silence reigned through the kitchen of the Burrow once again. Every member of the extended family imagining a somber version of the little girl, lost in her own world. A collective shudder ran through the room, each one deciding they never want to see a look that sad on Lily's face.

"I'm sorry Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry," said Molly quietly. "I didn't mean to...I just...worry." Molly stuttered out ashamedly, her eyes tearing up seeing her normally formidable aunt so emotional and the guilty look on her uncle's face. But she couldn't help feel worry for Lily. What if this had been her? What if she had been told she couldn't be with Callum because she had been betrothed to another...a man she never even knew. She imagined the animated girls face fall as she was delivered the news, her tears as her heart broke because she was forced to part from a boy she loved. Her heart ached knowing that one day she might see the life drain out of her firecracker of a cousin either from heartbreak or from defying the terms of the agreement, because if Lily was anything she was definitely a rebel.

Molly knew then - she would protect Lily. Protect the little girl at all costs because she would not see her break. She would stand by her and support her through it all.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be in there getting ready or something?"

Lily looked up from the book she was reading, tucking it away she turned smiling at the blond boy looking amusedly down at her. The sun shined brightly against his platinum hair, blinding her to everything else around him.

"Nah there are more important things to do. Besides, the party isn't for hours," shrugged Lily, scooting aside to make space for the boy to sit. The large tree that stood outside her window was her favorite spot. She had spent many an hour reading and relaxing under its shade, climbing its wide sinewy branches, star gazing on bright nights. Silence settled around the duo as they settled in, Lily diving back in her book and Scorpius relaxing against the wide bark.

"I never did wish you," said Scorpius softly.

Lily looked up smiling, "You could always wish me now."

"I could," Scorpius agreed, turning away to look in the distance a blank mask over his features.

Lily's eyebrows scrunched in irritation. A sharp hit to the shoulder brought Scorpius' attention back to the glowering red head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're an arse Scorpius Malfoy!" exclaimed an irate Lily. Stomping her feet angrily Lily walked away, huffing angrily.

"Lily!" Scorpius called, leaping up to catch up to her. Pulling her by the elbow he turned her around only to be met by a curtain of red. "Hey Lil," he softly prodded the young girl, trying to get her to look up at him, "I was just joking with you." In answer Lily huffed, turning further away from him and folding her arms defiantly, missing the amused smile Scorpius shot her.

"Alright Little Lil," Scorpius leaned into her periphery, holding his ears in apology, he pleaded, "I'm sorry."

Lily looked to the blond noting the look of clear remorse in his eyes, "And?"

"And Happy Birthday Lily," replied Scorpius, producing a long package from the pocket of his pants. Lily's eyes lightened, the red and gold of the package shining brightly in her honey brown eyes. Grabbing the gift deftly from Scorpius' hands she jumped into his arms embracing him quickly before pulling away, "Can I open it?"

"It's your gift Lily, you can open it whenever you like," smiled Scorpius.

Squealing happily, Lily ripped open the gift wrapper making Scorpius laugh in glee at her enthusiasm. Inside the package lay a long velvet box, looking questioningly up at the boy in front of her Lily opened it.

In the velvet lining laid a long thin bracelet of silver with one delicate charm hanging from it: a Lilac Lily, its petals made of amethyst it shined brightly in the afternoon sun.

A soft gasp came from Lily's lips, her eyes wide she looked up in disbelief, "I can't accept this Scorpius."

"Why not?" asked Scorpius, a hurt look in his eyes.

"This is too much," said Lily trying to unsuccessfully push the box back in Scorpius' hands.

"Lily," Scorpius said exasperatedly, "you're my friend; nothing is too much for you. I saw it and thought of you so I bought it," he said shrugging.

At her continued hesitance he tried pushing the box back in her hands, "Besides the gift is from my dad _and_ me, he too thought this would be perfect for you."

"Ok," sighing, Lily nodded softly, biting her lip and looking down at the silver bracelet still ensconced in the box.

"Shall I help you with it?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes please," said Lily, extending her wrist to the blond and handing him the bracelet.

"There you go," Scorpius said sweetly banding the chain about her wrist and patting it before letting go. Smiling shyly at the little red head, he rubbed a hand through his blond hair, "It looks perfect."

Lily, eyes glued in wonder to the little charm smiled sweetly, softly nodding at the remark. "Thank you Scorpius," she said after a few moments of silence, her voice soft.

"Anything for you Lil."

Lily looked up, the wonder she had felt looking at the floral charm increasing exponentially at the blonds quiet words, the sincere response setting about a strange flutter in her stomach burning her insides. Gulping she looked into the stormy grey eyes of her brother's best friend, sweeping away the blond hair from his forehead with a soft brush of her fingers in a rush of impulse.

The moment extended for a second, for a minute, for an hour, none knew. Their eyes remained locked - insides flip flopping, breaths hitched in their throats, they stared. Lily broke away first, her pale cheeks coloring as she turned her eyes away from the blond.

Shuffling awkwardly, the red head looked up to the boy, unable to understand the magnitude of the moment. Scorpius lowered his eyes, remembering his promise to Ted to give Lily time, to let her figure herself out before he let her in on the depth of his feelings for her.

"Will I see you at the party tonight?"

"I would be a horrible host if I didn't at least say hi," shrugged Lily, a hesitant smile on her face.

"That would be correct," Scorpius smiled at her shyly.

"I should go," said Lily, pointing awkwardly behind her. "Have to get ready and all..."

"Yes of course," he nodded in reply. Turning quickly on her heel, Lily ran only looking back once before she disappeared inside the house. Scorpius stood still, looking after her, his eyes following her until he could no longer see her silhouette.

"See you tonight, Lily," he let out on a sigh, the words spoken softly danced away in the afternoon breeze.

* * *

The summer passed quickly, between spending time at the Potters and the Manor under his father's supervision, weekend dinners at the Burrow, lazing around with Albus and his cousins and Lily (as much as he could). At the Burrow one or another aunt or uncle of hers would steal her away, asking about school and friends and the next thing he knew, Scorpius was out playing a game of Quidditch with the extended family.

Ted Lupin kept close tabs on him throughout his time at the Potters and at the Burrow. Scorpius couldn't help but think he had let most of the family know about his infatuation with the youngest member of their family as he felt the uncomfortable stares on his back everywhere he ventured in the Weasley family home, especially if he happened to be anywhere near Lily. Their quiet whispers following him around whenever he passed by laughing about with Albus or carrying an especially large tray in the dining room for Lily who skipped beside him chattering away completely oblivious to the extra bit of attention the adults were paying them.

With a thud he closed the lid of his trunk forcefully, finally managing to have stuffed all his belongings into it for the train ride to the school next day. He fell back in his bed with a tired sigh. This would be his fifth year, second without his mother to say goodbye to at the station, giving him kisses and a packet of sweets just before he boarded the train. He closed his eyes remembering his mother's soft hands brushing away his bangs from his forehead lovingly, patting his hair only for him to mess it up again just to annoy her.

"Son," called Draco softly, peering in through the door to Scorpius' prone form on the bed. "Dinner."

"Where's Twinky?" asked Scorpius, staring up at his father in confusion.

"Oh well, she's getting the table ready. I thought I would come up and call you for dinner."

Scorpius' eyebrows furrowed further in confusion but nonetheless he got up, pocketing his wand as he walked out of his room following his father down the stairs of their large home. Settling in at his place adjacent to his father opposite where his mother always sat at his father's right Scorpius ventured, "Dad -"

"I have something that I needed to talk to you about Scorpius," Draco interrupted.

"Ok."

"I know these past two years have been as difficult for you as they have been for me, maybe more -"

"Father –"

Draco raised a palm stopping Scorpius, calmly continuing as if he had never been interrupted Draco said, "I lost my wife, a woman I loved with all of my heart but you lost your mother Scorpius and even though I have tried my best to be here for you, sharing what I could with you about her and about how I felt I fear I haven't done good by you."

"Dad no, you have been -"

"Your mother will always be with me, but you Scorpius are important to me just as she was to me. I may not say it but I do love you," he continued bringing tears to Scorpius' eyes. "I don't know if I can ever laugh like I used to without her by my side but I shall try to be better, be happier for you, until the day I can be with her again."

"Dad please don't -"

"I don't plan on leaving you behind so soon, son. One day I will leave but only after I'm sure you're happy and no longer need me."

"I'll always need you Dad."

"I know, but there may come a time when I'm no longer required."

"Never," Scorpius got up from his seat rushing to his father and engulfing him in a hug. Draco patted his arms smiling with tears rolling down his cheeks, "I love you my son. You're the most precious part of me. You're your mother's son because Merlin knows the goodness in you could never have come from me."

Scorpius sobbed at his father's words.

"Don't cry son. You should know I'm trying. It'll take time but I'm here for you if you ever want to talk," Draco said to his son, pulling him gently away from him and looking in his eyes as he said so. Scorpius nodded silently. Settling back in his place he wiped away his tears looking to his father who he could see wiping away the evidence of his emotions. Draco offered his son a small smile, digging into the bubble and squeak cakes the House elf had prepared because it was one of Scorpius' favorites.

They ate in silence, separating at the stairs to their own quarters later in the evening exchanging one more hug as they went. Draco affectionately patted his son's hair, who now comfortably reached his shoulders.

"We did good Astoria," Draco said to the smiling portrait of his wife later that night, kissing it lovingly before setting the frame on the table beside his bed, tucking himself in the dark sheets. His eyes falling closed tiredly, fixed immovably on the laughing brunette.


End file.
